Son Goku El Rey Del Todo
by Zomero
Summary: El poder de los dioses es incalculable, y más si se trata del poder de los mismos creadores de la vida misma. La caída en la avaricia y el odio de uno de sus líderes causó un estrago completo en los 18 universos, pero gracias a la ayuda del creador de la vida misma, escuchó las hazañas de un mortal que logró superar cualquier límite incluso superó a los mismos dioses. [GokuxHarem]
1. Sinopsis

En el universo existen dioses que crean vida y también existe dioses que se encarga de destruirla, estos son llamados " _Dioses de la Destrucción_ ". También existen ángeles que son asistentes de los dioses su labor principal es guiarlos y entrenar a los futuros candidatos a dioses destructores.

Pero más arriba de ellos existen dioses que se encargan de vigilar todos los cosmos y los universos mismos, uno de ellos es asistente del rey de los universos, mejor conocido como el sumo sacerdote.

Por encima de él existen dioses tan poderosos que sólo tan sólo con un parpadeo pueden borrar un universo completo sin el mayor esfuerzo. Estos son nombrados reyes, aunque sólo un es conocido como rey del todo, ya que el otro fue el creador de la vida misma como se conoce este ser es llamado _Zarama_.

La caída en la avaricia y el odio de uno de sus líderes causó un estrago completo en los 18 universos, pero gracias a la ayuda del creador de la vida misma, escuchó las hazañas de un mortal que logró superar cualquier límite incluso superó a los mismos dioses.

Universo Alternó [Goku es nombrado como rey del todo, dispuesto a remplazar al antiguo rey del todo]


	2. 01: El Nacimiento De Un Dios

**Hola como están gente hoy les traigo mi primer fanfic sobre la trilogía más famosa del mundo, En donde goku es el gobernante de los 12 universos, sin más que decir que comienza el capítulo.**

 **Derechos de Autor:**

 **Dragon Ball y todas sus sagas con personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation y FUNimation Entertainment.**

 **Capítulo 01 El Nacimiento De Un Dios.**

 **PRÓLOGO.**

 **UBICACIÓN: PALACIO DE ZENO-SAMA**

 **Nos encontramos en presencia de 3 personas, la primera se trataba de el creador de todo lo existente.**

 **Su aparecía de este es usaba una capucha blanca que cubría todo su cuerpo, de piel verde claro, que llevaba puesto unos zapatos de color café, que también traía un especie de bastón que hacía mostrar su jerarquía, su nombre de este es Zarama creador de todo lo existente y padre de Zeno-Sama.**

 **La segunda persona su aparecía es, un hombre bajo, de piel azul pálida, ojos purpúreos y pelo blanco peinado hacia atrás. Él tiene un halo azul en la parte posterior de su cabeza y viste un traje azul con un triángulo naranja en su camisa. En su cinturón está el símbolo kanji de "Genial", su nombre de este es Daishinkan-Sama ó como mejor lo conocen es "El Gran Sacerdote".**

 **La tercera persona su aparecía es, muy bajo y pequeño, con una cabeza bastante grande de forma ovalada. Él tiene principalmente la piel azul cielo, a excepción de dos secciones de sus oídos a la mitad de cada ojo en ambos lados de la cabeza, que son de color púrpura. Tiene pequeños ojos redondos y pequeñas "orejas" redondas y grises. Su atuendo principal es un abrigo forrado de color magenta y amarillo, con pantalones amarillos y zapatos magenta. Viste una camisa blanca y negra debajo, con el kanji para "todos" (全) en el frente. Por lo general, tiene una expresión en blanco en su rostro.**

 **-Padre que bueno que hayas venido te extrañe mucho -le decía Zeno-Sama su padre mientras corría a abrazarlo.**

 **-Yo también hijo mío -le decía el creador del todo a su hijo mientras le respondía el abrazo.**

 **-Es un gusto que allá venido mi señor -le decía Daishinkan mientras se ponía de rodillas frente a este como símbolo de respeto.**

 **-He venido solo para visitar a mi hijo hace tiempo que no estoy con el hijo mientras veía a su hijo.**

 **-Quieres decir que vas a estar aquí solo un rato le preguntó su hijo a su padre.**

 **Este al notar que su hijo la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba solo decidió hacer una cosa que tenía en mente hace mucho tiempo - no te preocupes hijo mío pronto no estarás más solo te lo prometo le dijo con una sonrisa.**

 **A lo que este al escuchar lo que decía su padre solo pudo dar una sonrisa porque pensaba que su padre estaría con él para siempre - quieres decir que ya no iras y estarás conmigo le preguntó su hijo a su padre a lo que le negó con la cabeza.**

 **No hijo mío muy pronto tendrás un hermano con el que podrás estar con él todo el tiempo y los dos se podrán divertirse junto le dijo su padre a su hijo a lo que se impresionó al igual que el gran sacerdote al escuchar que habrá un nuevo dios del todo.**

 **-Quieres decir que tendré un hermano -preguntó el rey del todo a su padre contento de que tendrá alguien con quien jugar.**

 **Sí - le respondió éste al ver contento a su hijo.**

 **-Y cuando estará aquí con nosotros -le preguntó su hijo a su padre.**

 **-Todavía falta para que nazca, creo que él nacerá aproximadamente en 2 años -dijo el padre a su hijo.**

 **-¡2 años! -dijo algo sorprendido al no poder esperar por ver a su nuevo hermano.**

 **-Oye Daishinkan quiero que me investigues todo sobre los saiyayines del universo 7 -le dijo Zarama a el gran sacerdote.**

 **A lo que este asiente con la cabeza y con su báculo empieza a buscar todo sobre los saiyayines del universo 7.**

 **-Muy bien creo que es hora de irme yo vendré dentro de un año, quiero que toda información de los saiyayines la utilices para poder entrenarlo y que se convierta en todo un dios le dijo Daishinkan a lo que este aciente.**

 **-Muy bien nos veremos pronto hijo mío -le dijo mientras abrazaba a su hijo.**

 **-Nos veremos pronto padre - le dijo mientras respondía el abrazo.**

 **Gracias por haber venido señor mío le dijo Daishinkan-Sama al creador del todo mientras le daba una señal de reverencia y respeto.**

 **A lo que este se despide y desaparece en el espacio.**

 **UBICACIÓN: PLANETA VEGETA / UNIVERSO 7.**

 **Un Año Después.**

 **Nos encontramos en presencia de una mujer la cual acababa de llegar a su casa después de un largo día de trabajo.**

 **Aparecía de esta mujer es, una mujer de estatura mediana y complexión esbelta. Tiene una tez más pálida y pálida, ojos color ónice y cabello negro y peludo que le llegaba a los hombros. Lleva un mono negro sin mangas y una armadura de combate rosa resaltada en verde y perfilada en blanco, además de brazaletes morados y botas blancas. Su armadura también teníe un aro hasta los muslos. Al igual que todos los Saiyajin en su universo respectivo, ella posee naturalmente una cola, que a diferencia de la mayoría de los Saiyajin adultos, permite balancearse libremente en lugar de asegurarlo alrededor de su cintura, su nombre es Gine.**

 **-Vaya al parecer todavía no ha llegado -decía con un tono de decepción al no ver rastro de su esposo.**

 **Pero en eso se escucha que abren la puerta, no era nadie más que su esposo.**

 **Su aparecía es, tiene el cabello descuidado parcialmente erizado, tiene una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda, piel ligeramente más oscura y ojos completamente definidos y más nítidos. usa una armadura de batalla azul oscuro y verde, y un Scouter verde en su ojo izquierdo. y tiene pantalones de corte rojo y zapatos negros y verde, usa Battle Armour con hombreras y botas, y ocasionalmente deja que su cola se balancee libremente, su nombre de este es Bardock.**

 **-Oye gine ya llegue - le gritaba el saiyayin a su esposa.**

 **-!Ah Bardock¡ -dijo yendo a abrazar a su esposo quien este gustosamente le recibe su abrazo.**

 **-Ahora no te tardaste tanto en cumplir tu misión como en otras ocasiones -le preguntó su esposa.**

 **-No ahora la misión fue más fácil de lo que pensé no tardamos mucho en cumplir la misión solo tomo un 1 mes -le dijo Bardock a gine.**

 **\- Y en donde esta Raditz - preguntó el padre por su hijo al notar su ausencia.**

 **El fue enviado a conquistar un planeta junto con el rey vegeta creo que volverá dentro de 2 meses ò tal vez más -le respondió gine.**

 **\- El rey vegeta ese niño si que es un dolor de cabeza - dijo mientras pensaba por lo que tenía que pasar su hijo.**

 **-Y quieres comer supongo que debes estar hambriento -dijo conociendo a su esposo y más por que son de misma raza y conocen el apetito de su raza.**

 **-Claro -dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa, después del gran banquete que dio el saiyayin.**

 **Oye tienes comida aquí le dijo a su esposo quien este no se percató de que tenía comida cerca de su labio.**

 **\- He en donde - dijo mientras observaba donde tenía comida.**

 **-Aquí -dijo mientras le besaba su labio haciendo que este empezaran a brotar su hormonas saiyayin y empezando a besar a su esposa apasionadamente quien esta no puso resistencia y acepto el beso.**

 **Estos por cada segundo que pasaba, el beso de hacía cada vez más intenso y sabían donde iba terminar yendo a su habitación mientras se quitaban sus armaduras saiyayin, estos al estar al desnudo prosiguieron con lo que estaban haciendo empezando a jugar con sus colas una con la otras.**

 **(Nota: nos saltaremos esta parte ya todos sabemos que pasa en esta parte se los dejo a su imaginación)**

 **UBICACIÓN: PALACIO DE ZENO-SAMA**

 **Es un honor verlo de vuelta señor -dijo Daishinkan poniendo de rodillas en señal de respeto al igual que los guardaespaldas que Zeno-Sama.**

 **-¡Padre! -dijo Zeno-Sama yendo a abrazar a su padre.**

 **-Hijo mío -dijo mientras le respondía él abrazó.**

 **Ya es hora es todo lo que -dijo Zarama a lo que Daishinkan asintió con la cabeza de afirmación de lo que está diciendo el creador del todo.**

 **-Sí mi señor ya tengo todo listo -dijo Daishinkan.**

 **A lo que zarama empieza a crear una especie de energía de color blanca que está aparentaba tener un aura divina de entre color morado y plata, solo Daishikan pudo notar el poder que tenía esa esfera.**

 **A lo después de haber creado la esfera esta desapareció en un estallido súper sónico.**

 **-Muy bien con eso que acabo de hacer le e dado poder de un dios ahora tu trabajo Daishinkan será entrenarlo adecuadamente una vez que él esté aquí -dijo zarama a el gran sacerdote.**

 **Sí mi señor será todo un placer -dijo el Gran Sacerdote mientras asentía con la cabeza de afirmación de que entendió su misión de ahora en adelante.**

 **UBICACIÓN: PLANETA VEGETA / UNIVERSO 7.**

 **Se encontraba una gine junto con su esposo Bardock durmiendo plácidamente después de la noche que ambos tuvieron.**

 **Mientras seguía durmiendo una esfera de color blanco se dirigía hacia a ella a cual no se percató de dicha energía, adentrarse dentro de su vientre solo el lugar se iluminó por unos breves momentos lo cual ni uno de los dos se percató.**

 **La mañana siguiente se encontraba los dos comiendo pero a diferencia de otros día se podía notar como Gine comía de una manera más apresurada a lo que no pasó desapercibida por su esposo.**

 **-¡Woaw! Gine parece que esta vez si tienes hambre, que no has comido en o que -le dijo Bardock en un tono de burla.**

 **-¡No claro que no! no sé esto nunca me había pasado es raro -dijo mientras seguía comiendo apresuradamente pero con más modales que su esposo.**

 **-De la manera que comes hasta creo que estas... Pero esto no pudo terminar dejando caer la gran pierna de pavo que estaba comiendo, ya que probablemente este embarazada después de la noche de ayer que tuvieron.**

 **Gine al escuchar lo que iba a decir su esposo solo pudo dar una sonrisa ya que esa era la probabilidad de que este embarazada, al saber que solo las mujeres saiyayin comían de una manera nunca antes vista solo esto pasaba cuando estaban embarazadas.**

 **-A lo que está al pensar que esta embarazada pero con un poco de duda ya los sistemas se empezaban una semana después de tener relaciones, a lo que ella pensaba que se seguro se debió a el milagro de algún dios.**

 **(Nota: si y de uno muy poderoso, si supieras por lo que va a pasar tu hijo)**

 **A lo que está va y corre y abraza a su esposo quien este también va y le responde el abrazo al saber que van a tener otro hijo.**

 **UBICACIÓN: PALACIO DE ZENO-SAMA.**

 **Por último Daishinkan te tengo una misión la cual es traerlo aquí, quiero que cuando nazca vayas a la planeta tierra del universo 7 ya que el será enviado a ese planeta quiero lo traigas aquí y lo entrenes y eduques -dijo el dios creador a el gran sacerdote.**

 **\- Así será mi señor dijo este asintiendo.**

 **Bueno es hora de irme -dijo mientras se estaba preparado para irse.**

 **-Padre te vas tan pronto -dijo Zeno-Sama algo triste ya que su padre solo estuvo unos instantes con el.**

 **-Lo siento hijo mío sé que en esta ocasión fue más corta pero veras solo vine para tener todo para llegada de tu hermano, mi pronto no tendrás más que estar solo solo espera 9 meses a que nazca y podrás estar con él para siempre -dijo Zarama con una sonrisa a su hijo, quien este al escuchar lo que dijo su padre solo dio una sonrisa de afirmación.**

 **-Lo estaremos esperando señor mío para su llegada -dijo daishinkan mientras se ponía de rodillas en señal de respeto al igual que los guardianes que Zeno-Sama.**

 **A lo que este se despide de su hijo mientras los dos se dan un abrazo fraternal, A lo que este desaparece de lugar.**

 **A lo que por último este da una sonrisa Minutos después este desaparece del lugar.**

 **UBICACIÓN: PLANETA VEGETA / UNIVERSO 7.**

 **9 Meses Después.**

 **-Kakaroto es todo lo que pudo pensar gine al dejar a su hijo en la incubadora pero ella misma sabía las tradiciones de su planeta y sin más se puso a trabajar.**

 **Mientras tanto vemos como Bardock después de recibir una llamada de el gran freezer ya que quería a todos los saiyayin en el planeta.**

 **Vaya parece que tienes mucha prisa por llegar, acaso ya quieres conocer a tu hijo -le dijo su compañero de misiones.**

 **-!Pmf! es todo lo que pudo decir Bardock ya que él no mostraba su emociones con nadie a excepción de su esposa ya que con ella el era otro.**

 **Bueno nos veremos pronto le -dijo toma despidiéndose de su amigo y compañero de misiones tomando vuelo a otra dirección.**

 **-Muy bien será mejor que valla a ver a Gine si esta podía enojarse -dijo este recordando que en ocasiones el era peor que cualquier cosa que a enfrentado pensaba mientras tomaba vuelo hacia donde se encontraba su mujer.**

 **\- ¡Hey! Gine ya llegue - dijo este mientras se dirigía a su esposa.**

 **\- ¡Bardock! - dijo la mujer saiyayin sorprendida y emocionada de ver a su esposo después de un largo tiempo.**

 **-Que bueno que hayas vuelto --dijo Gine mientras abrazaba a su esposo quien este hizo lo mismo.**

 **-Como se encuentra Kakaroto -preguntó Bardock al querer conocer a su hijo por primera vez.**

 **-El esta bien quieres conocerlo, aunque dejame decirte que es igual a ti son como dos gotas de agua -dijo Gine con una riza a lo que su esposo quedó sorprendido por lo que le dijo su mujer.**

 **-¡Es enserio! dijo sorprendido por lo que escucho.**

 **\- Oye parece que va a ver un festival están todos aquí - dijo Gine al ver que cada minuto que pasaba llegaban más saiyayines.**

 **\- No lo se pero algo me suena al de todo esto -dijo Bardock con sospecha, a lo que su esposa que sorprendida lo que escucho.**

 **Una vez en la incubadora donde se encontraba Kakaroto lo vieron mientras Bardock está más que feliz de conocer a su progenitor a lo que entra al salón saca al pequeño saiyayin de la incubadora quien este permanecía dormido, su esposa al ver lo que hacía su esposo le iba a reclamar pero fue silenciada por Bardock que le tapó la boca.**

 **\- No digas nada solo sígueme -le dijo mientras le entregaba a Kakaroto a lo que acepta y sigue a lo que bardock rápidamente entra a sala de control y roba una nave sin que nadie se de cuenta.**

 **-Bardock no me digas que vas a hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer -le dijo Gine a su esposo que veía que ponía unas coordenadas en la nave.**

 **-Gine, Kakaroto corre peligro aquí además creo que freezer trama algo será mejor que no corra ese riesgo sentenció Bardock mientras terminaba de colocar a las coordenadas al planeta que iba ser mandado kakaroto.**

 **-A qué te refieres con eso le preguntó gine a su esposo - no lo se, no se te hace sospechoso que freezer nos quiera a todos reunidos al trama freezer -dijo bardock mientras veía la nave de freezer que se veía en el cielo.**

 **-Ahora que lo dices es cierto, pero crees que sea una buena idea aún es muy pequeño para ser mandado a un planeta -dijo mientras veía como a su hijo seguía dormido.**

 **-No te preocupes por eso Gine el será enviado al planeta tierra es un planeta pacífico, estará en buenas manos además los humanos son gente que no tiene malas intenciones -dijo bardock a su esposa.**

 **-Bueno creo que será lo mejor para él -dijo pensando en que su hijo no tenga que pasar por lo que fue a pasar al planeta a su raza, a lo que esta deja a su hijo en la nave.**

 **A lo que está al cerrarse despierta un kakaroto viendo todo el lugar quedando consternado en el lugar en donde estaba, a lo que sus padre se dirigen a la nave para decirle las últimas palabras a su hijo.**

 **-No te preocupes hijo si esto no es lo que parece tu padre irá por ti le -dijo Gine a su hijo quien este solo puso su pequeña mano en la ventana de la nave.**

 **-No te preocupes hijo se fuerte y nunca te rindas recuerda que siempre estaremos contigo le -dijo bardock apoyando su mano con la de Kakaroto de la ventana al igual que Gine.**

 **A lo que segundos después la nave sale a gran velocidad del planeta a lo que sólo Gine y Bardock pudieron ver la nave saliendo del planeta mientras se daban un abrazo.**

 **UBICACIÓN: PALACIO DE ZENO-SAMA**

 **Nos encontramos en el palacio de Zeno-Sama vemos como Zarama ha llegado a palacio de su hijo.**

 **-Es un gusto verlo de nuevo mi señor -dijo Daishinkan mientras lo recibía y se ponía de rodillas.**

 **A lo que este solo da una sonrisa, -hace tiempo que no nos vemos -dijo Zarama aunque sabía que no tenía mucho que se vieron.**

 **Estos al es al estar a dentro su hijo Zeno-Sama fue corriendo a abrazar a su padre - padre dijo mientras abrazaba a su padre quien este le corresponde el abrazo.**

 **-Hijo mío -dijo Zarama mientras abrazaba a su hijo.**

 **-Es un gusto verlo señor dijeron los guardias de Zeno-Sama poniéndose de rodillas frente a este.**

 **-Muy bien Daishinkan -dijo Zarama al gran sacerdote a lo que este se pone enfrente de este esperando la orden.**

 **-Es hora de que vayas por él -dijo el creador del todo a Daishinkan a lo que este asiente desaparecido del lugar.**

 **UBICACIÓN: PLANETA TIERRA / UNIVERSO 7.**

 **Vaya parece que llegue más rápido de lo que pensé -dijo Daishinkan al aparecer en un bosque pero se percató que una nave hacia su llegada al planeta quien dentro de la nave se sentía el poder de un dios y ya sabia de quien era, a lo que la nave cae un poco más adelante de dónde se encuentra quien este al llegar ve a un niño con cola de mono que lloraba.**

 **A con que aquí estas -dijo Daishinkan mientras tenía al pequeño saiyayin dios en brazos.**

 **Solo el niño pudo darle una sonrisa de felicidad.**

 **Muy seria mejor que nos vayamos de aquí -dijo mientras se teletransportan del planeta llendo al palacio de Zeno-Sama.**

 **FIN CAPÍTULO 01.**

 **Y que les parecio el prólogo se que esta muy largo hice lo más que se entendiera de como goku llego al palacio de Zeno-Sama y como tuvo los poderes de un dios sin más que decir me despido.**

 **-Zomero**


	3. 02: La Llegada

Hola gente aquí con la continuación de esta historia "Son Goku El Nuevo Rey Del Todo" bueno sin más perder el tiempo comenzamos.

Derechos de Autor:

Dragon Ball y todas sus sagas con personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation y FUNimation Entertainment.

En el capítulo anterior vimos como Goku fue elegido para ser el nuevo dios del todo para dirigir los universos, gracias a eso nació con el poder de los dioses y en cual su historia comenzará como el dios supremo Saiyayin.

Capitulo 02 La Llegada.

Señor he llegado dijo mientras sostenía el niño en brazos y se lo entregaba a Zarama.

Zarama que sostenía a Goku en brazos solo le dio una gran sonrisa, - muy bien como te pondré se decía el gran creador del todo "ya sea serás Goku" dijo mientras sostenía el niño en brazos.

-Daishinkan llamaba el creador del todo al Gran Sacerdote, - aquí estoy señor que se le ofrece decía el gran sacerdote se posicionó enfrente de este.

-Quiero que llames a todos los dioses díles que todos se presenten de inmediato le dijo Zarama a Daishinkan-Sama. - Si señor como usted ordene dijo mientras sacaba su báculo y hablaba por medio de él a todos los ángeles.

-Aquí el gran sacerdote llamando a todos los ángeles necesitó la presencia de todos los dioses en este momento.

-Fuerte y claro estaremos ahí en un momento Daishikan-Sama decían unos ángeles que contestaban por medio de su báculo.

-Entendido Señor Vamos para allá decían otros ángeles por medio del báculo.

-Muchisimas gracias por su atención los espero exclamó el gran sacerdote mientras ocultaba su báculo.

UBICACIÓN: PLANETA DEL DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN BILLS / UNIVERSO 7.

-Oh, esto parece muy urgente decía un hombre con apariencia de piel de color celeste claro, pelo blanco y largo y tiene características femeninas y elegantes. Está vestido con una túnica color granate, una especie de coraza color negro y blanco con detalles amarillos, anaranjados y blancos, zapatos de taco negro y lleva un aro de color azul que rodea su cuello. También lleva un largo cetro, de color azul y amarillo, que tiene una joya negra que flota en la parte superior, su nombre de este personaje es Wiss, es un Ángel, Asistente y Maestro del Dios De La Destrucción Del Universo 7.

-Será mejor irlo a despertar lo mas antes posible exclamó Wiss mientras caminaba a toda prisa a despertar a su dios de la destrucción que permanecía dormido no mucho tiempo.

-Disculpe pero será mejor que despierte Señor Bills le gritaba su ángel a su dios de la destrucción.

-He qué ocurre Wiss te dije que me despertaras en unos 39 años aproximadamente más vale que sea algo urgente decía el Hakaishin mientras se paraba se su cama.

La apariencia de la persona que se paraba es un humanoide delgado, de piel morada, y su apariencia es la de un gato, con orejas puntiagudas, similar a los gatos Cornish Rex. Lleva ropa egipcia negra con azul oro, con las mismas decoraciones blancas y naranjas de su aliado Whis, su nombre es Bills es el dios de la destrucción del universo 7.

-Lo lamento mucho Bills-Sama pero al parecer ha surgido una emergencia en el palacio de Zeno-Sama le decía el ángel que Bills al escuchar ese nombre se paro de pie de su cama a toda prisa y se puso su ropa de dios destructor ya que al parecer éste tenía una camisola de dormir color morada.

Una vez cambiado este se paró a lado de su ángel, - muy bien vamos no hay que perder tiempo dijo el Hakaishin del universo 7.

-Muy bien pero antes tenemos que ir por el Supremo Kaiosama dijo a lo que este al escuchar que tenían que ir por el Supremo Kaioshin solo pudo decir, - Muy bien pero no hagamos esperar más a Zeno-Sama dijo Bills a lo segundos después estos desaparecieron en un estallido de luz.

UBICACIÓN: PLANETA SAGRADO / UNIVERSO 7.

En el planeta se encontraban dos hombres investigando todo acerca de un mago que al parecer pensaban que estaba y se dieron cuenta que tenía un hijo pero al parecer no representaba ningún riesgo para su universo, en eso empezaron a, sentir unas presencias algo familiares para ellos.

-Kabito te has dado cuenta de quien se dirige a aquí a lo que su aprendiz al escuchar solo asintió con la cabeza.

La apariencia de la primera persona es un ser de baja estatura, de piel púrpura (color rosa en el manga de color) con una cresta blanca y vestido con un traje elegante de Kaio-shin, su nombre es Shin y es el supremo Kaioshin del universo 7.

A su lado se encontraba un ser de apariencia es un Shin-jin de piel rosa intenso. Posee una larga cabellera blanca, con una frente amplia y una cara ancha y marcada, aparentando tener una edad madura (comparada a la de un humano, a pesar de poseer una vida muy larga). Lleva un atuendo Shin-jin granate y cían, su nombre es Kibito y es el Asistente y Guardaespaldas del Supremo Kaioshin.

-Ah cuanto tiempo sin vernos Supremo Kaio dijo Bills mientras se acerba a los dioses de la creación.

-Señor Bills es un honor tenerlo en mi planeta... Pero dígame qué lo trae por aquí le pregunto Shin al Hakaishin.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones ahora mismo vienes con nosotros parece que siguió una reunión de último momento en el palacio del Gran Zeno-Sama les dijo bills a los dioses que al escuchar ese nombre quedaron asombrados.

-Ze-Ze-Zeno-Sama ¿está seguro? dijeron en coro al no poder creer que después de mucho tiempo se volviera a dar otra reunión, ya que él había escuchado por sus antepasados que su última reunión iban a eliminar todos los universos por la culpa de su Hakaishin.

-Claro que sí estoy seguro me crees un mentiroso ó que soy un dios de la destrucción además no mentira con algo como eso antes de hacer eso Zeno-Sama me cortaría la lengua, le dijo bills con un tono de enojo al Supremo Kaioshin.

-Bueno muy bien creo que será mejor irnos antes de que sea demasiado tarde exclamó el supremo Kaioshin dirigiéndose junto con los dioses este antes de partir le dijo a su asistente.

-Será mejor que vayas investigando todo acerca sobre ese tal Babidi -le dijo Shin a kibito.

-Así será señor -le dijo este mientras hacía una reverencia de respeto.

A lo segundos después estos desaparecen en un estallido de luz que los rodeaba, dejando solo a Kibito en el planeta.

UBICACIÓN: PALACIO DE ZENO-SAMA.

Después de unos minutos iban apareciendo todos los dioses de la destrucción juntos con sus ángeles y Kaioshins estos hacían su presentación mientras se ponían arrodillados en una línea de cada lado, donde pasaba el gran Sacerdote.

-Aque se deberá esta visita -preguntó el Hakaishin del Universo 4.

-Jum, de seguro Bills volvió a meter la pata porque otra razón a de ser -esta vez dijo el Hakaishin del Universo 6 que estaba enfrente de Bills.

-Ya era de esperarse todo siempre pasa por tu culpa bills -dijo el Hakaishin del universo 11.

-Bola de inútiles -esto lo que dijo bills mientras veía a los demás Hakaishin.

-Muy bien silencio dijo el gran sacerdote... Es un gusto tenerlos hoy es un día especial para todos los universos porque hoy acaba de nacer un nuevo dios de Daishinkan-Sama mientras todos al escuchar que acaba de nacer un nuevo dios se empezaron a escuchar cuchicheos.

-Por favor guarden silencio dijo el gran sacerdote a lo que todo guardaron silencio.

-Saluden y Veneren a nuestro señor el creador del todo Zarama-Sama dijo Daishinkan mientras vieron que una persona se paraba de su trono que estaba a lado de Zeno-Sama.

Todos al ver que la persona que se paraba no podían sentir su presencia pero si vieron que tenía un aura que brilla más que el sol y iluminaba más que las estrellas, algo que ningún dios nunca había visto nunca en toda su vida simplemente era lo más hermoso que podían ver la aura que transmite era de paz, pero a la vez de temor al sentir que él era el verdadero dios que creó todo lo existente.

-Es un gusto en conocerlos les dijo Zarama a los dioses que estos al escuchar quedaron atónitos al verlo por primera vez conocerlo pero no tardaron en responder.

-Es un gusto en conocerlo -dijeron todos los Dioses que se encontraban de rodillas frente a Zarama.

A lo que prosiguió a sentarse en su respectivo trono mientras le entregaba al pequeño que traía en brazos.

-Muy bien Señores y Señoras el momento que todos estaban esperando -dijo Daishinkan mientras iba enseñando el bebé que traía en brazos.

-Saluden y Veneren al Nuevo dios Goku-Sama mientras Daishinkan mientras levantaba y mostraba al niño que solo pudo abrir sus ojos muy grandes de ver el lugar en donde estaba a lo que acto seguido pudo dar una sonrisa.

A lo que todos los dioses tanto como Ángeles, Kaioshins, Dioses destructores y los mismo guardianes que se encontraba respaldando a Zeno-Sama y Zarama se arrodillaron mientras mantenían su cabeza hacía abajo ante Goku.

Mientras veían a un Goku que parecía estar en una cuna de Oro mirando por todos lados del lugar en donde se encontraba.

Después del recibimiento que hicieron los dioses al ver a goku pudieron ver que detrás de él tenía una cola de mono dejando a todos algo sorprendidos al ver que su cola de mono del niño se movía de un lado a otro,pero lo que los dejó más sorprendido fue de que el pequeño niño transmitía un ki que solo los dioses pueden sentir el "Ki Divino".

todos al sentir que el pequeño niño transmite ki divino que solo los dioses pueden tener de dieron cuenta que en verdad era un dios.

Pero desde volvieron a ver su cola de mono que se movía de lado a lado, quedaron sorprendidos ya que era algo nuevo para ellos, ya que ningún dios ha tenidos cola de mono a lo que quedaron aún más sorprendidos.

Pero los más sorprendidos era los dioses del universo 7, ya que ellos han escuchado acerca de los saiyayin. El mismo bills estaba en Shock a ver que el pequeño niño que estaba en la cuna era nada menos que un saiyayin la raza que el mando a extinguir a manos del emperador del frío, el pensaba que eso le podía traer un problema a futuro.

Por otro lado Wiss y Shin solo se sorprendieron de ver que un saiyayin será criado como un dios supremo.

Después de unos segundos todos se despidieron con una reverencia ante sus dioses así todos yendo a sus respectivos Universos.

UBICACIÓN: LUGAR DESCONOCIDO / UNIVERSO 7.

Wiss iba en camino a su palacio junto con su Hakaishin después de dejar al supremo Kaioshin en su planeta.

-Señor bills lo veo algo tenso desde que conocimos al nuevo dios "Goku-Sama" -le dijo Wiss mientras veía a su Hakaishin.

-Dime como no quieres que lo esté si nuestro superior es un Saiyayin... Un saiyayin tal es sea iba terminar de decir pero fue interrumpido por su ángel.

-Disculpe si lo interrumpo pero si no me equivoco ese es otro de sus sueños... A no disculpe "Premonición" le dijo Wiss con algo de burla sin perder su tono tranquilo que caracteriza a los ángeles.

-Oye te estas burlando de mí le dijo el Hakaishin mientras veía su ángel - No es eso Señor Bills solo que sus premoniciones no son muy precisas que digamos le dijo el ángel a su Hakaishin.

-Ya veras que yo estoy en lo cierto ese pequeño "Goku-Sama" el es... El Super Saiyayin Dios terminó de concluir el Hakaishin.

-"Saiyayin Fase Dios" dijo Wiss sorprendido al escuchar que un saiyayin puede ser dios, pero después de ver lo que paso hace unos instantes todo lo que decía su alumno tenía sentido.

-Pueda que en algunos casos usted tal vez tenga la razón le dijo el ángel mientras iban rumbo al palacio del dios de la destrucción.

-Que estás tratando de decir dices que yo nunca tengo la razón le gritaba el Hakaishin viendo que a veces su maestro / asistente se burlaba de él.

-Bueno mejor dejemos esta plática hasta ya estamos apuntó de llegar dijo Wiss mientras arribaban en el planeta de dios de la destrucción.

UBICACIÓN: PALACIO DE ZENO-SAMA.

-Muy bien creo que hora de retirarme dijo mientras era escoltado hasta la salida.

-Padre deberás tienes que irte le preguntó Zeno-Sama a su padre Zarama, - Si hijo mio pero a partir de hoy ya no volverás a estar solo le dijo su padre con un tono de felicidad.

-Bueno si es cierto le respondió Zeno-Sama con felicidad, - Por cierto Daishinkan antes de irme quiero que prepares bien a mi hijo yo volveré cuando esté listo tal vez nos veremos dentro de unos 18 años quiero que esté listo para tomar el puesto de rey del todo junto a mí hijo le dijo Zarama al gran sacerdote.

-Así será mi señor mio lo esperare para su regreso, y no se preocupe prepararé a su hijo para su regreso le dijo Daishinkan que se puso de rodillas ante el creador del todo al igual los guardaespaldas de Zeno-Sama.

-Fue un gusto verlo de nuevo mi señor dijeron a coro los guardaespaldas de Zeno-Sama y Daishinkan-Sama a coro a lo que el gran creador del todo solo dio una sonrisa y se desapareció entre las estrellas.

10 AÑOS DESPUÉS.

Se encontraba un goku que entrenaba con el gran sacerdote en una habitación donde al parecer no había nada solo que esta el tiempo transcurría diferente un día en esa habitación eran años dentro de ella, en ella se podía ver que todo el lugar era un espacio infinito donde se podían ver las estrellas ya que esta era una dimensión que Daishinkan-Sama creo para poder entrenar a Goku.

-Muy bien mi señor parece que por fin ha logrado dominar el "Ultra Instinto" lo felicito dijo el padre de todos los ángeles al ver el progreso del dios saiyayin.

El aspecto de goku cambio de un plateado a uno más incandescente su cabello cambió a un plateado como la nieve, su ojos onix a unos plateados su mirada cambio a una fría que hacía que mostrara respeto y Temor al mismo tiempo, también lo cubría un aura que rodeaba todo su cuerpo del mismo color que su cabello, su músculos también se aumentaron (cabe resaltar que este momento goku apenas se había convertido en un adolescente ya que no llevaba mucho de entrenar en esa habitación.

8 AÑOS DESPUÉS.

Se encontraba un goku que estaba jugando con su hermano Zeno-Sama en especie de juego en el cual destruyen planetas, quienes eran acompañados por sus guardaespaldas, aunque algo dentro de él no le gustaba eso, pero el mismo sabia que eso era parte de su vida desde su nacimiento y saber que él era un rey que estaba por encima de todos lo dioses, después de un rato de jugar ya que los dos hermanos estaban algo aburridos, así que a Goku se le pasó una gran idea por su cabeza para perder el aburrimiento.

-Oye Goku no te crees que este juego ya es algo aburrido lo hemos jugado durante varias horas le preguntó Zeno-Sama a goku, - Tienes razón Zen-Chan esto es algo aburrido dijo mientras terminaba de destruir un planeta que hacía que chocara con otro, en eso decidió llamar al Gran Sacerdote.

-Oye Daishinkan -llamaba Goku al gran sacerdote que segundos después este hace presencia enfrente de este.

-Me han llamado mis señores -dijo Daishinkan mientras hacía una reverencia de respeto ante los reyes del todo.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 02.


	4. 03: Visita A Los Universos

**_Bueno antes de empezar el capítulo quiero decir que la aparecía de Goku como estado base sera el "Ultra Instinto"_**

 ** _Capítulo 03 - Visita A Los Universos._**

—Se les ofrece algo mis señores —pregunto el sumo sacerdote mientras se inclinaba.

—Hey Daishinkan, ¿Como están los mortales de los 12 universos Últimamente? —le preguntó el pequeño dios

—El universo 1 esta de liderazgo como de costumbre, el universo 12 es el siguiente que esta en crecimiento fuerte y rápido — Preguntó el sumo sacerdote.

-Estoy perdiendo el interés de verlos a todos exclamo Zeno-Sama mientras seguía jugando y empujaba un planeta para que chocara con otro.

-¿Les gustaría deshacerse de algunos? le preguntó Daishinkan.

-Tienes razón con cuatro son suficiente bueno ¿No lo crees Goku? le preguntó Zeno-Sama a Goku.

-mmh...no lose ¿Creo que no hay que precipitarse respondió Goku mientras llevaba su mano a su barbilla.

-Mejor Aún permite borrar los 8 universos con nivel más bajo poder exclamo Zeno-Sama, a lo que sus guardias al escuchar que serian borrador 8 universos solo quedaron en silencio y asombrados al escuchar lo que Zeno-Sama decía.

-No... Creo que te estas apresurando a las circunstancias mejor dejarme ir a mi personalmente a los universos para ver si están haciendo su trabajo bien dijo Goku mientras se ponía de pie de su trono.

-Muy Goku creo que ésa es una buena idea exclamo Zeno-Sama mientras sonreía.

-Señor quiere que lo acompañe ó le preparo una escolta le preguntó Daishinkan a Goku.

-Bueno no creo que sea necesario pero si insistes vamos dijo Goku mientras salían del palacio.

\- Bueno Goku te estaré esperando dijo Zeno-Sama mientras le decía adiós con su mano desde su trono, quien este le levanto su dedo en señal de aprobación.

Afuera del palacio se encontraba Goku rodeado de dos guardaespaldas y Daishinkan-Sama quien estaban dispuestos a ir a visitar a todos los universos.

-Muy Señor esta listo dijo Daishinkan habría un portal para te le transportarse al primer universo.

UBICACIÓN: UNIVERSO 1 / PALACIO DEL DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN DEL UNIVERSO 1.

En el planeta se encontraban dos personas, las cuales estaban dispuestos a hacer su trabajo como todo dioses, la primera su aparecía es un ángel con un peinado apuntando hacia arriba, bajo, obeso, de ojos violetas, orejas pequeñas y nariz rechoncha. Ostenta el atuendo de Dios de la Destrucción de color rosa, con una cinta turquesa, su nombre es, Awamo maestro y sirviente del dios de la destrucción del universo 1.

La segunda persona su aparecía es, un individuo de estatura baja y gran parte de su cuerpo es peludo a excepción de los dedos y las orejas, posee ojos saltones y piel rosada. Porta una gorra y un atuendo de Dios de la Destrucción turquesa con una camiseta blanca. Posee ornamentos dorados en su cuerpo. Luce similar al Dios Shiva, y posee garras y colmillos, su nombre de esta persona es Iwen Dios De La Destrucción del Universo 1.

-Oye Awamo, hoy que tenemos de planes preguntó el Hakaishin a su ángel.

-Hoy tiene planeado ir al planeta Gamma en la galaxia norte dijo Awamo a su Hakaishin.

En eso aparecen Goku junto con Daishinkan y sus guardaespaldas.

-Ya hemos llegado señor dijo mientras estos aparecían en el universo 1.

-Así que este es el universo 1 dijo Goku viendo todo el lugar en donde se encontraban.

-Pero si es Daishinkan-Sama dijo Iwen viendo que apareció en su planeta a lo que se arrodilla ante Daishinkan.

-Es un placer tenerlo en mi planeta Gran sacerdote dijo el Hakaishin mientras se arrodillaba frente a este.

-Es un gusto verlo de nuevo Gran Sacerdote dijo el ángel mientras hacia una reverencia de respeto.

-Tambien me alegra verlos de Nuevo, pero esta vez no vengo solo vengo con el rey del todo "Goku-Sama" que ha venido a conocerlos dijo Daishinkan mientras los guardaespaldas le habrían paso a Goku.

Estos al ver a Goku ser arrodillaron frente a el saiyayin, y se dieron cuenta que emanaba un poder que se sentía en todo el planeta, pero lo que más los sorprendió fue su apariencia de este ya que se veía un cambio muy radical en el saiyayin.

Iwen al ver al saiyayin no pudo evitar sentir temor al ver esos Ojos Plateados, este se encontraba sudando a mares.

-E-Es un Gusto conocerlo Goku-Sama, mi nombre es Iwen y soy el dios de la destrucción de este universo dijo el Hakaishin mientras seguía arrodillado frente a Goku.

-Es un placer Conocerlo Goku-Sama, mi nombre es Awamo y soy el ángel de este universo dijo Awamo mientras se arrodillada frente a Goku.

-Es un gusto conocerlos, dijo el. Saiyayin dios con una sonrisa, - veo que este universo tiene un buen nivel de mortalidad los felicito terminó de decir Goku a los dioses del Universo 1.

-Muchisimas Gracias Mi Señor, Es un placer Señor estoy para servirle dijo el Hakaishin con una sonrisa ya que lo felicito por su buen trabajo.

-Bueno es hora de retirarnos dijo Daishinkan-Sama mientras estos se despedían a lo que estos se despiden con una reverencia ante sus superiores.

-Fue un gusto conocerlo Goku-Sama dijo el Hakaishin mientras hacia una reverencia, - Gracias por haber venido Señor dijo Awamo mientras también hacia lo mismo que su Hakai-Shin.

Por último estos se despiden desapareciendo del lugar.

-¡Uuf! eso estuvo cerca dijo el Hakaishin mientras se secaba el sudor de su cabeza.

-No pensé que viniera el Rey del Todo, hasta nuestro universo dijo el ángel con su tono de tranquilidad.

UBICACIÓN: UNIVERSO 2 / PLANETA DE LA DIOSA DE DESTRUCCIÓN.

En en palacio se encontraba dos personas la cual a una se maquillando ya que esta diosa era la que veía la belleza en las personas, la primera que se encontraba en el lugar es su aparecía es, es alto, delgado, de tez celeste, ojos violetas, nariz poco pronunciada y orejas grandes. Su atuendo de sirviente de Dios de la Destrucción es de color amarillo, mientras que su cinta es verde oscuro, su nombre es "Sour" y es el ángel y maestro de la diosa de la destrucción del universo 2.

La segunda persona su aparecía es, Era una mujer alta, morena y de cabello negro trenzado, con pintalabios, ojos verdes y maquillaje de ojos azul. Ocupaba una gorra en su cabeza con símbolos de Dios de la Destrucción, su falda es blanca y posee una cinta azul-verde. Ostenta ornamentos dorados en todo su cuerpo y sus sostenes son del mismo color, su nombre es Heles y es la diosa de la destrucción del universo

-La verdadera Bella nunca debe descansar, no lo crees Sour le preguntaban la Hakaishin a su Ángel a lo que solo dio un suspiró.

-Bueno Señora la verdad pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de ciertos dioses.

-¡Oh! Heles-Sama parece que tenemos visitas dijo ángel acercándose a su diosa.

-Que pasa Sour que visitas son en este momento no estoy para nadie dijo la diosa mientras seguía maquillándose.

-Señora se trata del Gran Sacerdote y al parecer no viene solo dijo el ángel, la diosa al escuchar "el gran Sacerdote" se paro su a ciento a toda prisa.

-¡Que Daishinkan-Sama¡ es enserio vamos de una vez no hay que dejarlo esperar dijo la Hakaishin mientras salían de su templo.

-Daishinkan-Sama es un gusto verlo dijo la diosa mientras se ponía de rodillas frente a este.

-Es un gusto vernos de uno dijo Sour mientras hacia una reverencia de respecto.

-Es un gusto vernos de nuevo exclamo el gran Sacerdote con una sonrisa amigable.

-A que debemos su visita mi señor pregunto la diosa al gran sacerdote.

-He venido junto con el Rey del Todo "Goku-Sama" que ha venido a conocerlos personalmente y también para ver su trabajo como dioses les dijo Daishinkan a los presentes, estos al escuchar "Goku-Sama" se sorprendieron ya que les vino el recuerdo de hace 18 Años del pequeño niño que nació.

A lo que Goku hace presencia junto con sus guardaespaldas apareciendo enfrente de los dioses del universo 2, estos al ver a Goku quedaron mas que en Shock a ver su cambio radical del Peliplata.

Heles a ver a Goku quedo en Shock ya que ella veía la bella de las personas con eso verlas, pero al ver a Goku no pudo evitar perderse en esos Ojos Piliplatas.

-¡HERMOSO! es todo lo que pudo decir la Hakaishin no quitando la vista del Peliplata.

A lo que Goku se acerco solo dio una sonrisa típica que lo caracterizaba a el.

-Es un gusto Conocerlo Mi Señor, Mi Nombre es Sour y el ángel a cargó de este universo dijo el ángeles mientras se ponía de rodillas frente a Goku.

-H-He Es Un Placer Conocerlo, Mi Nombre es Heles y soy la diosa de la destrucción de este universo dijo Heles con tartamudeo esta al darse cuenta de como hablaba no pudo evitar preguntarse el porque hablaba así ya que nunca le había pasado.

-porque estoy actuado así parezco una adolescente se preguntaba la diosa de la destrucción de la manera en la que actuaba.

Goku al ver el comportamiento extraño de la diosa se se pregunto ¿Y a esta que le pasa? Se preguntaba mientras más se acercaba la diosa.

-Oye estas bien pregunto el peliplata mientras se acercaba la diosa, No estarás enferma estas muy roja preguntaba el peliplata muy inocentemente.

-He No E-Estoy bien Goku-Sama dijo la diosa con una sonrisa aun sonrojada la diosa mientras tenia al peliplata muy cerca.

-Bueno si tu lo dices dijo Goku aún con duda pero no quiso preguntar más.

-Bueno mis señores a que se le debe la visita al universo 2 pregunto el Sour tratando de cambiar de tema.

-El Rey del Todo "Goku-Sama" ha venido a conocerlos personalmente, también quiso ver su rendimiento como dioses dijo Daishinkan.

-Bueno y como veo no tiene mucha mortalidad este universo su nivel es bajo, solo pido que mejore su nivel quiero que tanto como el Kaioshin y Dioses de la Destrucción dijo Goku con un tono tranquilo.

-Estos al escuchar sabían que pasaría si no hacían lo que les decía Goku, - Así sera Goku-Sama como usted ordene dijeron a coro los dioses del universo 2.

-Bueno ahora que ya esta todo aclarado es hora de retirarnos dijo Daishinkan mientras estaban a punto de partir.

-Gracias por haber venido, pueden venir cuando quieran dijeron el Ángel y la Hakaishin.

-Nos vemos dijo Goku con una sonrisa, cambiando a su mirada fría, estos quedaron en Shock de como cambio su mirada.

-No veremos pronto es todo lo pudo decir la diosa mientras veía como Goku desaparecía junto con Daishinkan y sus Guardaespaldas.

UBICACIÓN: UNIVERSO 3 / PLANETA DE DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN.

En el planeta del dios de la destrucción se encontraban dos personas quienes aparentemente una de ellas ensamblando una piezas robóticas de su cuerpo que lo estaba en reparación.

La apariencia real es la de un ser muy pequeño con un tono de piel morado-rosado y que tiene dos cuernos en su cabeza, unos pantalones verdes y una cola, su nombre es Mule y es dios de la destrucción, quien lleva puesto traje de robot aspecto se asemeja al de una Máquina Mutante. Todo su cuerpo es de color verde claro, es bastante alto y sus brazos poseen intersecciones más livianas que el resto de estos. En su abdomen posee una placa de metal al igual que en su cabeza donde se encuentra este. Porta un atuendo de Dios de la Destrucción de color verde. La lente de su cabeza parpadea de color rojo, su nombre de este es Mosco el dios de la destrucción del universo 3.

La segunda persona su aparecía es, un ángel bastante alto, con piel celeste, ojos violetas, orejas pronunciadas y nariz de gran volumen. Su cabello está recogido hacia atrás. Porta el atuendo sirviente de Dios de la Destrucción de color marrón claro, con una cinta de color verde oscuro, su cetro es de color menta, su nombre de este es Campahri, y es el ángel del universo 3, maestro y sirviente del dios de la destrucción Mosco.

-Mosco-Sama tiene pensado estar ahí todo el día le preguntó su ángel a su Hakaishin.

Este solo le pudo contestar con sonido electrónicos.

-Ya veo dijo el ángel mientras le hacia compañía a su Hakaishin.

-Mosco-Sama al parecer ahí unos invitados que al parecer han llegado de visita dijo el ángel por medio de su báculo viendo quienes habían llegado al planeta.

El hakaishin solo pudo responder con sonidos electrónicos preguntando quienes.

-Se trata del Gran Sacerdote y viene con otros invitados dijo Campahri al Hakaishin.

El Hakaishin al escuchar que el Gran Sacerdote llegó a su planeta salia a toda velocidad para recibir al padre de todos los ángeles.

-Es un gusto vernos de nuevo Daishinkan-Sama dijo el ángel haciendo una reverencia de respeto hacia su padre.

-Me alegra verlos de nuevo dijo Daishinkan con un tono de tranquilidad.

El Hakaishin solo hacia sonidos electrónicos mientras se arrodillaba frente al gran sacerdote.

-Mosco-Sama dice "Es un placer tenerlo en mi planeta Gran Sacerdote" dijo el ángel ya que el era traductor de su Hakaishin.

-Y diga me que lotrai por aquí preguntó Campahri su padre.

-He venido junto con El Rey del Todo Goku-Sama, ya que quiso ver su rendimiento como dioses del universo 3 y también a querido conocerlos dijo Daishinkan.

-Goku-Sama pensó el Hakaishin ya que recordó de quien se trataba.

A lo que Goku hace presencia apareciendo enfrente de estos, - Es un placer Conocerlo Goku-Sama, mi nombre es Campahri y soy el Ángel de este universo dijo el Ángel mientras se arrodillaba frente a Goku.

-Es un gusto conocerte dijo Goku, - a lo que el Hakaishin empieza a transmitir sus sonidos electrónicos ,que hiciera que Goku no entendiera nada.

-Mosco-Sama dice que es un honor conocerlo, Mi nombre es Mosco y soy el dios de la destrucción del universo 3.

-¡He pero le pasa por habla así! Pregunto Goku sorprendido al ver como hablaba el robot.

-Goku-Sama si gusta yo puedo explicarle dijo Campahri mientras se ponía de pie.

-Lo que pasa es que Mosco-Sama es una especie de robot en la cual el solo puede dirigirse a las personas con sonidos electrónicos dijo el ángel mientras le explicaba al peliplata todo sobre su Hakaishin.

-Oh.. Ya veo dijo Goku, al entender la situación, - bueno entonces...me he dado cuenta que este universo no tiene el nivel de mortalidad que debe tener un universo su nivel es muy bajo, solo daré una advertencia dijo Goku mientras veía a los presentes.

Mosco al escuchar lo que iba decir presentía que no era nada bueno, y este empezó a sudar a mares ya que mirada de Goku trasmitía terror en su mirada fría.

-Solo espero que para la próxima el nivel de mortalidad aumente pero ya, saben lo que pasara dijo Goku a los presente que estos al escuchar lo que decía Goku quedaron sorprendidos, el hakaishin no pudo evitar sentir un terror absoluto.

-Así sera Goku-Sama como usted ordene dijo Campahri mientras veía todo esto con un tono de pura tranquilidad.

A lo que el Hakaishin empieza a dirigirse a Goku , - Mosco-Sama dice que sus órdenes van a hacer cumplidas Goku-Sama.

-Muy bien con todo esto aclarado, es hora de retirarnos dijo Daishinkan mientras se acercaba a Goku y sus guardaespaldas.

-Gracias por haber venido, y pueden venir cuando gusten dijo Campahri haciendo una reverencia.

A lo que el Hakaishin hace lo mismo mientras hacia una reverencia, - Mosco-Sama dice que fue un honor conocerlo Goku-Sama y gracias por haber venido.

-A lo que estos se despiden y desaparecen del lugar.

UBICACIÓN: PLANETA DEL DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN / UNIVERSO 4.

En el planeta se encontraban dos personas la cual una de ellas estaba jugando en una consola de videojuegos y la otra persona solo le hacia compañía.

-Tiene pensado estar ahí todo el día Señor pregunto el ángel viendo como su Hakaishin jugaba.

-No molestes, estoy tratando de ganar de juego

La primera persona su aparecía es, Es un dios con el aspecto de un ratón de color amarillo, por lo que es bastante bajo, pero su abdomen es algo voluminoso. Porta el atuendo de Dios de la Destrucción con colores verdes y una cinta verde oscura, Su nombre es Quitela y es el Dios de la Destrucción del universo 4.

La segunda persona su aparecia es, Su complexión es algo voluminosa y es bastante alto, posee piel celeste, ojos violetas y un mechón grande en su frente. Usa el atuendo de sirviente de Dios de la Destrucción de color vino, con una cinta de color verde oscuro, su nombre es Cognic y es el ángel del universo 4.

-¡Aaah! Maldicion exclamo el hakaishin mientras con una bola de energía Hizo explotar el juego.

El ángel solo vio esto con una sonrisa, pero derepente se dio cuenta por medio de su báculo aparecieron en el planeta, a lo que lo dejo realmente sorprendido.

-Quitela-Sama ah llegado uno invitados dijo el ángel.

-He de quien se trata dijo Quitela mientras se ponia de pie.

-Daishinkan-Sama dijo el angel a su Hakaishin a lo que este al escuchar ese nombre se alarmó.

-¡He que en donde! maldicion más vale que no me allá visto jugar asi no pensó el Hakaishin mientras salian de palacio.

-Me da gusto verlos de Nuevo dijo Daishikan mientras decendía al suelo quien era seguido por Goku.

-Daishinkan-Sama es un honor tenerlo en el universo 4 dijo el Hakaishin mientras se ponia de rodillas.

-Un gusto en verlo de nuevo dijo El ángel haciendo una reverencia a su padre.

-He venido junto con el rey del todo "Goku-Sama" ha darles un aviso dijo Daishikan mientras le abria paso a Goku que era seguido por sus guardaespaldas.

Los presentes al ver a Goku no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al ver su aparecia pero los que más le llamaba su atención fue sus Ojos Peliplatas.

-Es un gusto conocerlos dijo el peliplata con una media sonrisa.

Quitela no pudo evitar sentirse presionado al solo sentir la presencia que emanaba el dios saiyayin.

-Es un placer conocerlo Goku-Sama, mi nombre es Quirela y soy el dios de la destrucción de este universo dijo el Hakaishin mientras estaba de rodillas frente a Goku.

-Es un honor conocerlo, Señor mi nombre es Cognic, y soy el Ángel de este universo dijo mientras se ponia de rodillas frente a Goku.

-Bien... He venido para ver su rendimiento como dioses y veo qué no esta bien dijo el peliplata.

-Lo siento Mucho señor mio, dijo Quitela con nervios ya que sabía a donde iba toda esta conversacion.

-Solo pido que aumente el nivel de moralidad en este universo seria lamentable que este universo desaparesca dijo Goku que estos al escuchar lo que dijo Goku quedaron realmente sorprendidos.

-Asi sera sus ordenes seran cumplidas Goku-Sama dijo Quitela que empezaba a sudar a mares.

El ángel solo veia esto con una sonrisa, - Asi sera como usted ordene dijo el ángel a Goku.

-Muy si esto es todo es momento de retirarnos dijo Daishikan mientras alzaban vuelo junto con goku para desaparecer.

-Fue un gusto conocerlo señor, puden venir cuando justen dijieron a Coro el dios y el ángel.

A lo que por último se despiden y por último estos desaparecen del lugar.

UBICACIÓN: PLANETA DEL DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN / UNIVERSO 5.

Se encontraba en el planeta dos personas la cual una de ella se encontraba en meditación y el otro le hacia compañia.

La primera persona su aparecía es, un dios de aspecto bastante raro, arrugado, bajo y de contextura delgada., se asemeja a una lagartija de color blanco-beige con ojos violetas, labios arrugados de color azul. Su cabello es levantado y de color rojo. Posee prominencias faciales en sus mejillas (teniendo ornamentación dorada en cada una de ellas). Porta el atuendo de Dios de la Destrucción con colores mayormente amarillos, y una cinta de color bronce, su nombre es Arak es un dios de la destrucción del universo 5.

La segunda persona su aparecía es, un ángel bastante voluminosa y alta, de tez gris y nariz ancha. Su cabello está recogido hacia atrás y porta el atuendo de sirvienta de Dios de la Destrucción de color verde oscuro, con una cinta de color amarillo, es una angel y su nombre es Cucatail.

Mientras el Hakaishin seguia en meditación, el báculo del ángel empezó a brilla y esta al darse cuenta de que se trataba.

-Arak-Sama al parecer han llegado unos invitados dijo el ángel mientras se dirijia a su alumno.

-He de que se trata dijo el Hakaishin mientras la veia con un ojo abierto.

-se trata de Daishinkan ha venido y nos estan esperando dijo el ángel a su Hakaishin quien este al escuchar quien habia llegado se paro de inmediato y fue al lugar donde estos se encontraban.

-Daishikan-Sama es un honor tenerlo en mi universo dijo Arak mientras se ponia de rodillas.

-Es gusto vernos de nuevo dijo Cucatail mientras hacia una reverencia a su padre de saludo.

-También da gusto verlos de nuevo dijo Daishikan con su tono tranquilo que lo caracteriza.

-Y digame que lo trai al universo 5 pregunto el Hakaishin al gran sacerdote.

-bueno he venido junto con el Rey del Todo "Goku-Sama" ya que quiso ver su rendimiento como dioses dijo Daishikan mientras se acercaba Goku junto con sus guardaespaldas.

Estos al ver a Goku no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al verlo ya que sus ojos que emanamaba una frialdad y su mirada parecia ser fría.

-Es un gusto en conocerlo Goku-Sama, mi nombre es Arak y soy dios de la destrucción del universo 5 dijo el Hakaishin.

-Es un placer conocerlo señor, mi nombre es Cucatail y soy la ángel del universo 5 dijo la ángel mientras arrodillaba frente a Goku.

-Es un gusto conocerlos dijo Goku con una sonrisa para luego decir, - Bueno...seguramente se preguntaran a que he venido la razón es que he visto el preogreso de este universo y la verdad es que debo felicitarlos este es uno de los pocos universos que tiene un buen nivel mortalidad dijo Goku a los presentes.

El Hakaishin al ver que lo felicitaba dio una sonrisa y dijo, - Gracias Goku-Sama por sus palabras dijo el Hakaishin con una sonrisa, a lo que el ángel solo dio una sonrisa al ver que su universo es uno de los pocos con buen nivel de mortalidad.

-Solo pido que no baje su nivel de mortalidad dijo Goku a los dioses del Universo 5.

-Si señor como usted ordene no se preocupe dijo Arak al Peliplata.

-Muy bien si todo esta aclarado, nos podemos retirar dijo Daishikan mientras por último se despedían de los presentes.

-Fue un gusto tenerlo conocerlo Señor puede venir cuando gusten dijieron el Ángel y el Hakaishin mientras hacían una reverencia.

-Nos vemos dijo Goku mientras desaparecía del lugar.

UBICACIÓN: PLANETA DEL DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN / UNIVERSO 6.

Nos encontramos en el palacio del dios de la destrucción en el cual hay dos personas la cual una de ellas estaba tomando en un especie de vaso gigante y la otra le hacia compañia mientras veia como tomaba en el vaso gigante.

La primera persona su aparecia es, lleva un cetro al igual que todos los ángeles. Lleva un anillo de color azul que está alrededor de su cuello. Viste una túnica verde con una especie de coraza negra con detalles amarillos, anaranjados y blancos. Además lleva una faja roja y tacos blancos con suela negra, Su nombre es Vados y un ángel del universo 6.

La segúnda persona su aparecía es, un ser alto, robusto, tiene la apariencia de un gato, con las orejas puntiagudas, teniendo un aro el la oreja derecha. Lleva ropa egipcia de color rojo, negro y oro, con unas decoraciones circulares, las cuales corresponde a su maestra, Vados, su nombre es

Champa y es el dios de la destrucción del universo 6.

-No cree qué es momento de que evite la bedibas azucaradas dijo Vados a su Hakaishin.

-Después de que caminamos por casi todo el planeta, y además lo compezas las calorias de la debida exclamó Champa.

Cuando lo término de decir Vados empezo a buscar por medio de su báculo si lo que le decía era cierto a lo que esta dice, - Error para compensarlas nesesita olvidarse de la cena y el desayuno de mañana le respondio su ángel a su Hakaishin.

-No necesito saber cada detalle dijo el Hakaishin mientras se para de su a ciento.

En eso momento el báculo de vados empezo a iluminarse a lo que está vio de que se trataba, esta al ver de quienes habían llegado al palacio se sorprendio y se acerco a su Hakaishin.

-Disculpe Señor Champa pero tenemos unas visita dijo la ángel a su Hakaishin.

-He ahora que... De quien se trata espero que no sea ese idiota de bills dijo el Hakaishin.

-No señor se trata de Daishikan y por lo que veo no viene solo dijo Vados a Champa.

-He que D-dijiste el gran sacerdote en el universo 6 dijo el Hakaishin sorprendido de lo que le decía su ángel.

-Por que no lo dijiste antes no hay que hacerlo esperar dijo mientras salia Champa a toda prisa de su palacio.

-¡Daishikan-Sama! es un honor tenerlo aquí de visita dijo el Hakaishin mientras se arodillaba frente a el gran sacerdote.

-Es gusto vernos después de mucho tiempo dijo Vados mientras hacía una reverencia de respeto.

-También me da gusto verlos de nuevo dijo Daishikan.

-Mi Señor a que debo su honorable visita pregunto el Hakaishin al gran sacerdote.

-He venido junto con el rey del todo Giku-Sama ya que quiere ver su rendimiento como dioses dijo Daishikan mientras le habría paso a sus guardaespaldas junto con goku.

Champa como Vados se sorprendieron de ver a Goku ya que su aparecía cambio radicalmente desde la ultima vez qué lo vieron.

Aunque Vados fue la que más se sorprendió al ver a Goku y no pudo evitar perderce en eso ojos Plateados que mostraban seguridad, y protección, por otro lado champa no pudo evitar sentir terror al los ojos del saiyayin.

-Es un gusto conocerlo Mi Señor, mi nombre es Champa y soy el dios de la destrucción de este universo dijo Champa mientras sudaba a mares.

-E-Es Un G-Gusto conocerlo Señor, me presento mi nombre es Vados y soy el ángel de este universo dijo la ángel con tartamudeos pero con su tono tranquilo que caracteriza a los ángeles.

A lo que Goku solo dio una sonrisa a lo que hiciera que la ángel se pusiera más roja y nerviosas, esto fue percibido por su padre Daishikan-Sama que solo empezo a reirse de la manera que actuaba su hija.

-Pero que me esta pasando por que actua asi, si soy un ángel no puedo tener estos pensamiento se decia Vados dentro de su mente.

-He visto que este universo no tiene el nivel de mortalidad adecuado que debe tener un universo dijo Goku mientras se dirijia a champa.

-¡Lo-lo lamento mucho! Señor dijo champa sudando a mares ya que no queria ser borrado, además de que todavía no sabe de lo que es capaz ya que es el hermano de Zeno-Sama.

-Señor si gusta, puedo explicarle la situación dijo Vados ya un poco incorporada después de lo ocurrido.

-Lo que pasa es que el señor champa esta necio de seguir con un estilo de vida poco saludable y ahora tiene ese cuerpo, y le ofresco comidas balanceadas y toda para que su estado físico no interfiera con su deber, pero se la pasa diciendo que mi comida es asquersa, es muy deprimente, dijo Vados mientras se limpiaba una lágrima cómodamente.

Goku al escuchar lo que le decía Vados, solo pudo ver a champa con una mirada desafiante, champa al darse cuenta de que este sería su final solo estaba sudando a mares de miedo absoluto, Vados al ver como el saiyayin la defendia solo pudo tocarse el pecho ya que su corazón empezo a latir de una manera muy apresueada.

A lo que goku solo dio una sonrisa para despues empezar a cerrar su ojos que fue percatado por todos los presentes, a lo que Daishikan se acerco y le pregunto.

-Goku-Sama pasa algo pregunto Daishikan viendo como Goku aún tenia sus ojos cerrados.

Goku al abrir sus ojos se podía notar un brillo en ellos, Vados al ver de como sus ojos brillaban de una manera hermosa ya que era como ella lo catalogaba, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver al Peliplata.

-Lo que pasa es que tengo hambre dijo Goku con una sonrisa, mientras sonaba su estómago como si viviera una bestia dentro del el, quiso a los presentes les saliera una gota de sudor en su nuca, menos a champa por que ya sabía a donde iba a terminar todo esto.

-Señor si gusta, le puedo ofrecer algo de comer, y asi usted me puede decir si es de su agrado la comida que preparo le dijo Vados al peliplata.

Este al escuchar que le iban a dar de comer hubo un brillo aún más intenso en sus ojos que hizo que de nuevo Vados, se volverá a perder en sus ojos del peliplata.

-Lo dices encerio pregunto el piliplata entusiasmado como si fuera un niño, a lo que ángel hacientio después del salir del trance en el que se encontraba.

Segundo después todo eran guiados por la hermosa Àngel hasta la cocina, pero champa por dentro esta que derramaba lsgrima de tristeza de que su comida se iba a acabar.

Unos minutos después Vados le sirvio vários platillos del universo 6 ya que Daishikan-Sama le recomendo que si iba a preparar un platillo que hiciera varios que comía de una manera nunca antes vista, a lo que Goku se dispuso a comer el primer platillo a lo que este al probar el primer alimento y menterlo dentro de su boca, solo pudo cerrar sus ojos, esto dejo algo nerviosa a la ángel ya no sabía que iba a decir el Rey del Todo.

-Que le pareció dijo el ángel mientras se encontraba un poco nerviosa aunque no lo demostraba.

-¡Esto... está... Delicioso! dijo Goku con una sonrisa que hizo que la ángel sonriera y se pusiera roja al ver de la manera en la que Sonreía.

Champa tenia la quija hasta el suelo al ver de la manera en la que comia el saiyayin, y no pudo evitar maldecirlo dentro de su mente claro ya que si lo decía en voz alta corria con el riesgo de ser borrado de la existencia.

Después del gran banquete que se dio el saiyayin quien solo se sobaba su estómago solo pudo decir, - Gracias Vados eres una gran cocinera nose como puedes decir qué su comida es asquerosa... Si es la mejor cocinera de todos los universo dijo Goku mientras veia a champa.

Lo-lo siento Señor dijo Champa quien agacho su cabeza de la vergüenza de como lo contradigo, a lo que vados no pudo evitar sentirse atraída al saiyayin desde ese momento.

A lo que por instito Goku abrazo a Vados en señal de agradecimiento quien esta al ver la acción del peliplata quedo sorprendida a lo qie segundo después respondió el abrazo, quien dejo sorprendidos a los presidente que observaban todo, dejando más sorprendido a Daishikan que solo pudo dar una sonrisa al ver que su hija actuaba asi por primera vez y empezó a reir.

-Gracias Vados por la comida estuvo deliciosa dijo el saiyajin quien todavía seguia abrazado de la ángel.

-No tiene nada que agradecer, yo soy la que le debe dar gracias por saber qué lo bien que cocino dijo la Hermosa ángel quien también seguia abrazada el peliplata.

Después de todo lo ocurrido estos se dispusieron a retirarse no sin antes decirle a Champa lo que tenia que hacer.

-Muy bien antes de irnos, quiero ver que el nível de mortalidad aumente, no quiero que descuides tu puesto como dios de la destrucción dijo Goku quien observaba su alrededor qué por último observo al Hakaishin.

-Asi sera Goku-Sama dijo el Hakaishin quien se encontraba de rodillas frente al peliplata.

-Muy bien sin todo esta aclarado, es hora de retirarnos dijo Daishinkan.

-Gracias por haber venido dijo Champa mientras hacía una reverencias de respeto asia los dioses.

-fue un gusto conocerlo Goku-Sama puede venir cuando guste dijo Vados quien veia al saiyayin sin despegar sus ojos del peliplata.

-Nos veremos pronto dijo Goku con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por cierta ángel.

Algo dentro de ella sabia que lo volvería a ver a lo que solo pudo decir, - nos vemos luego dijo el ángel.

A lo que éstos desaparecen del lugar.

-Oye vados se puede saber por que hiciste eso le reclamaba su Hakaishin a su ángel.

-Oh Champa-Sama que quieria que hiciera sería descortez no haber dado de comer al rey del todo dijo Vados con un tono burlón.

Mientras Con Goku.

-Oye Daishikan le hablaba el el peliplata al gran sacerdote, - si que pasa Goku-Sama pregunto el Ángel.

-Tu una ves de dijiste que yo provenía del universo 7 ¿verdad? Pregunto el peliplata.

Asi es señor dijo Daishikan con una sonrisa, - Genial esto sera fabuloso dijo Goku mientras aparecían en el planeta de dios de la destrucción Bills.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.

Disculpe la tardanza pero aquí esta el 03 capítulo este capítulo es muy largo espero que sea de su agrado sin más que decir me despido.

-Zomero


	5. 04: La Llegada Al Universo 07

—Muy bien Wiss, Regresemos que me estoy muriendo de hambre —dijo Bills a su Ángel después de destruir un planeta.

—Como usted ordene mi Señor Bills —respondió Angel mientras se retiraban del lugar en donde ya no había nada.

-Señor Bills por cierto es raro que usted no allá dormido tanto, ya que recuerdo que usted me dijo que dormiría 39 años le preguntó Wiss a su Hakaishin.

-Será por el Rey del Todo "Goku-Sama" pregunto Wiss a Bills, - Por supuesto que es por eso, pero aun no sabemos de que es capaz dijo el Hakaishin a su Ángel, - Ya veo pero no tiene de que preocuparse si no ha cometido ninguna barbaridad después de todo le dijo el Ángel a su Hakaishin.

-Ah es cierto creo que si tiene después que preocuparse, después de todo usted mando a destruir a todos los saiyayin, quien sabe de que sera capaz de hacerle el Rey del Todo después de que entere de que usted los mando a destruir dijo Wiss en un tono de burla, burlándose de su Hakaishin.

Este al escuchar lo que le recordó su Ángel se puso pálido al saber que todo lo que decía era cierto, Que no se ocurra abrir la boca Wiss, s dijo el Hakaishin a su Ángel.

-No se preocupe Bills-Sama yo no haría nada que sea capaz de hacer que su vida corra peligro dijo Wiss a su Hakaishin, este al escuchar lo que dijo solo se tranquilizo por un breve momento, pero algo dentro de el pensaría que este si va a ser el peor de todos sus miles años que ha vivido.

-Muy Bien Bills-Sama hemos llegado dijo el Ángel a su Hakaishin, pero en ese momento de la nada apareció Daishinkan-Sama seguidos de los guardaespaldas de Goku.

-Oh valla pero si es dijo Wiss asombrado de ver que su padre apareció en el planeta de su dios, destructor, -Da-Dashinkan-Sama dijo Bills asombrado y con nervios al ver al Gran Sacerdote en su planeta.

El sabia que al venir personalmente el gran sacerdote a su universo no era nada bueno así que este procedió ha hablar, - Daishinkan-Sama es un honor tenerlo en mí universo dijo el Hakaishin con nervios mientras se arrodillaba frente a este.

-Es un gusto volver a vernos dijo Wiss con voz neutral que caracteriza a los Ángeles, - También me alegra volver a vernos dijo Daishinkan mientras descendía al suelo.

-Y a que se debe su visita preguntó Wiss a su padre, - He venido junto con el Rey del Todo "Goku-Sama" que ha venido personalmente a ver su trabajo como dioses y también quiso venir a conocerlos exclamo el Gran Sacerdote mientras le habría paso a los guardaespaldas de Goku paso a este dejado pasar al saiyayin poniéndose enfrente de los dioses del U7,estos al verlo no pudieron evitar sorprenderse por el cambio radical del saiyayin, algo que los dejo muy sorprendidos al ver sus ojos plateados que desprendían un brillo de sus ojos.

Bills al ver al saiyayin no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso y sentir un escalofrío al ver eso ojos plateados, el Hakaishin pensaba que esto era una broma ya que el sabia que algún día tenia que conocerlo pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

-E-Es el dijo el Hakaishin con nervios y sudando a mares mientras veía al saiyayin, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al notar su cambio muy radical pero sabia que era un saiyayin ya que su cola de mono era lo que lo delataba.

-(No puede ser esto posible, el aquí esto debe ser una broma, no puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo, yo un Dios de la Destrucción arrodillándose ante un Saiyayin esto debe ser una broma) se decía el Hakaishin dentro de su mente.

-Es un honor conocerlo mi señor, mi nombre es Wiss dijo el Ángel mientras hacia una reverencia de respeto hacia Goku.

-E-Es un gusto conocerlo mi señor, mi nombre es Bills y soy el dios de la destrucción de este universo dijo Bills sudando a mares mientras estaba arrodillado frente al Saiyayin.

-Es un gusto en conocerlos dijo el peliplata con una sonrisa para después poner su mirada fría.

-Bueno la razón por la que e venido es...e estado chocando su labor como dios y debo decir que no es muy buena, su nivel de mortalidad es muy bajo dijo Goku a los presentes.

-Goku-Sama tiene tiempo para escucharme, el señor bills se la pasa más tiempo durmiendo y comiendo que destruyendo planetas dijo el Ángel, mientras el Hakaishin los escuchaba esto y no pudo evitar sentir un más nervioso y empezado a sudar mares y con algo de miedo ya que no sabia de que es capaz de Peliplata.

-Ya Veo.. Solo pido ver el aumento en este universo ya que no quiero ver lo que le puede pasar si esto sigue así dijo el peliplata a los presentes, que estos al escuchar lo que dijo quedaron sorprendidos ya que sabían lo que quiso decir con eso.

-Así sera Goku-Sama sus órdenes serán hechas dijo el Hakaishin al peliplata, - usted no se preocupe Goku-Sama así sera dijo el ángel al dios Saiyayin.

-Muy bien, y cambiando de tema es cierto que el planeta de los Saiyayin fue destruido de este universo dijo Goku que bills a escuchar eso ni pudo evitar sentirse presionado.

-Bueno lamento decirle que es verdad fue destruido por con todos sus habitantes, pero al parecer 3 de ellos sobrevivieron a la explosión y trabajan para un tal Freezer en estos momentos se encuentra en un planeta dijo Wiss mientras veía todo esto a través de su báculo.

-Oh ya veo, y ellos son fuertes pregunto el peliplata al Ángel, - no su poder es como la mayoría de los mortales es muy bajo dijo Wiss quien veía todo desde su báculo.

-Que mala suerte tal vez un día tenga el placer de conocerlos dijo Goku, - Goku-Sama tiene pensado ir pregunto el Gran Sacerdote al peliplata.

-Bueno la verdad si pero creo que sera en otro momento respondió Goku al Gran Sacerdote, - solo quiero que para la próxima que veas a ese tal Freezer lo elimines y que Pague por lo que hizo esta vez se dirigió hacia Bills que este asintió con su cabeza en señal de que entendió.

-Entendido Goku-Sama dijo el Hakaishin en señal de que entendió la orden, - Bueno es hora de retirarnos dijo Daishinkan a los presentes.

-Gracias por su visita puede venir cuando guste dijeron el Ángel y el Hakaishin a coro mientras hacían una reverencia hacia el saiyayin.

En lo que Daishinkan, se acerca al saiyayin para ser transportados para el siguiente universo, Nos volveremos a ver dijo Daishinkan, - Nos vemos dijo Goku por último antes de desaparecer del lugar junto con Daishinkan y sus guardaespaldas.

A lo que segundos desaparecen del lugar dejando a los dioses del U7 solo en su planeta, - ¡UF! Eso estuvo cerca exclamo el Hakaishin mientras se llavaba una mano a su frente.

-Oye Wiss, se puede saber porque dijiste eso reclamaba Bills a su Ángel, - Jojo todavía se pone así porque después de que le salve la vida, imagínese que hubiera hecho el Gran Rey Goku-Sama si se hubiera enterado de que usted mando a destruir su planeta natal dijo Wiss al Hakaishin, que este al escuchar lo que le dijo su Ángel no pudo evitar ponerse muy nervioso.

-Como sea dijo el Hakaishin mientras se cruzaba de brazos cruzados a lo que el ángel a ver esto solo pudo dar una sonrisa divertida.

UBICACIÓN: LUGAR DESCONOCIDO / UNIVERSO 8.

En el espacio en el cual se podía notar como un planeta fue destruido unos segundos antes, en ese lugar se encontraban dos personas.

-Con esto terminamos por hoy exclamo el Hakaishin mientras seguía viendo como el lugar en donde se encontraba el planeta ya no había nada, mas que el espacio.

El aspecto de esta persona es, Es un zorro antropomórfico de pelaje color ámbar (amarillo naranja) y su pecho es de pelaje blanco, con contextura delgada y medianamente alto. Este Dios de la Destrucción posee tres colas. Porta el atuendo de Dios de la Destrucción de color rojo carmesí con ornamentos dorados, y su cinta es de color púrpura, su nombre de este personaje es Liquir y es el Dios de la Destrucción del Universo 8.

-Muy es hora de irnos dijo Liquir a su Ángel que este asintió y desaparecieron del lugar.

-al parecer hoy termino más rápido de lo normal, naturalmente usted destruye 5 planetas al día que se debe de que aya destruido solo la mitad pregunto el Ángel a su Hakaishin, - Sola mente quiero descansar a veces es muy pesado esto de ser dios destructor respondió el Hakaishin.

El aspecto de la de segunda persona es, un hombre de alta estatura, de complexión media. Tiene ojos violetas, nariz chica, orejas poco estiradas y cabello corto. Su atuendo de sirviente del Dios de la Destrucción es marrón con una cinta de color verde oscuro, el es un Ángel y su nombre es Korn y es el asistente y maestro de el dios de la destrucción del universo 8 "Liquir".

-No me diga que tiene pensado retirarse como dios pregunto Korn a su Hakaishin, - No como crees es ni de broma, además no hay nadie en este universo que pueda ser mi remplazo respondió el Hakaishin a su ángel, - En eso tiene razón Liquir-Sama dijo el Ángel mientras aterrizaban en su planeta, en eso aparece un portal en el cual salían varías personas lo cual dejaron sorprendidos a los dioses del U8.

-P-pero si es dijo el Hakaishin mientras veía al gran sacerdote salir de ese portal.

Los presente al ver lo fueron a recibirlo con respeto, mientras Liquir se arrodillaba ante el padre de todos los Ángeles, por otro lado el Ángel hizo una reverencia de respeto ante su padre.

-Es un gusto tenerlo en el Universo 8 Daishinkan-Sama dijo el Hakaishin un poco nervioso por la visita de el gran sacerdote.

-Es un gusto verlo de nuevo dijo el Ángel con voz neutral que caracteriza a los Ángeles, Me alegra verlos de nuevo dijo Daishinkan con toda amabilidad.

En eso aparecen Goku junto con sus guardaespaldas saliendo del portal, a lo que los presentes al ver al Saiyayin quedaron sorprendidos pero aun no lo reconocían por el cambio de su aparecía.

-He venido junto con el Rey del Todo "Goku-Sama", vino personalmente a verificar su rendimiento como dioses y también quiso venir a conocerlos dijo Daishinkan mientras Goku se acercaba a los presentes.

A lo que los presentes al tenerlo casi cerca podían notar un calor que emanaba de el, pero lo que más lo sorprendió fueron sus ojos plateados a ver como brillaban y su mirada fría, Liquir al verlo no pudo evitar sentir temor al recordar que el era el pequeño niño que hace tiempo nació y iba ser el gobernante de los 12 universos.

-E-es un gusto conocerlo Mi Señor mi nombre es Liquir y soy el dios de la destrucción de este universo dijo el Hakaishin mientras estaba arrodillado ante el Saiyayin.

-Es un placer conocerlo Goku-Sama mi nombre es Korn y soy el Ángel de este universo dijo el Ángel mientras hacia una reverencia de resto hacia el Saiyayin.

-Es un gusto conocerlos dijo el Peliplata con tono de felicidad en su voz para luego poner una cara seria y decir, He venido para verificar su trabajo como dioses y debo decir que los felicito este universo es uno de los pocos con Nivel de mortalidad aceptable dijo el Saiyayin mirando a los presentes.

Liquir al escuchar lo que le dijo el Peliplata, dio una sonrisa le alegría hacia el saiyayin y le respondió - Gra-Gracias señor es un honor estar a su servicio dijo el Hakaishin con una sonrisa.

-Solo quiero decir una cosa por último, no quiero que disminuya el nivel de mortalidad de este universo, quiero que se mantenga en un buen nivel de mortalidad dijo Goku a los presentes.

-Asi sera Goku-Sama dijeron el Ángel y el Hakaishin a coro al saiyayin, - Muy si es todo nosotros nos retiramos dijo Daishinkan acercándose al Peliplata.

-Gracias por haber venido dijeron a coro el Ángel y el Hakaishin, - Nos vemos dijo por ultimo el Peliplata mientras desaparecían del lugar junto con Daishinkan y sus guardaespaldas.

-¡UF! Dijo el Hakaishin con señal de alivio mientras se ponía de pie, - Eso fue inesperado dijo Korn mientras veía el cielo por donde Goku partió del lugar.

UBICACIÓN: LUGAR DESCONOCIDO / UNIVERSO 9.

En algún lugar del espacio se encontraban dos personas las cuales estaban flotando enzima de un planeta.

-Este planeta es un caos total exclamo el Hakaishin mientras veía por medio del báculo de su acompañante lo que pasaba dentro del planeta.

La aparecía de la primera persona es, un hombre bajo y obeso de piel verde, algo calvo, con barba y bigote de color naranja. Pose el cabello hacia atrás. Porta un atuendo de Dios de la Destrucción mayormente de color púrpura, en conjunto con una franela blanca y anillos dorados en sus muñecas, su nombre es Sidra y es el dios de la destrucción del universo 9.

En eso el Hakaishin extendió su mano hacia delante y exclamo ¡HAKAI! exclamo el Hakaishin, mientras el planeta junto con sus habitantes desaparecían de lugar sin dejar rastro alguno de su existencia.

-Este planeta ya no existe mejor vamos para luego ir por Supremo Kaiosama dijo Sidra a su Ángel que este asintió y dijo, - Como usted ordene Sidra-Sama dijo el Ángel mientras desaparecían de lugar.

La apariencia de la segunda persona es, un sujeto alto y delgado. De tez celeste, ojos violetas y rasgados, gran barbilla, lleva su atuendo de sirviente de Dios de la Destrucción es de color azul con una cinta de color vino, posee el halo característico de los ángeles alrededor de su cuello y un báculo similar al de todos los Ángeles, pero de color naranja, Su nombre es Mojito y es un Ángel u es Maestro y asistente del dios de la destrucción del Universo 9.

Estos al llegar al planeta vieron que hizo su aparición el Gran Sacerdote dejando sorprendidos a los presentes.

pero el que estaba muy nervioso era Sidra al saber que Daishinkan le había al vertido de que tenia que aumentar el nivel de mortalidad y pensó que que vino por eso ó algo peor pensaba el Hakaishin.

-¡Da-Dashinkan-Sama! dijo con nervios el Hakaishin al verlo en su universo, - Es un gusto verlo de nuevo dijo Mojito haciendo una reverencia hacia su padre.

-E-es un gusto verlo de nuevo Gran Sacerdote dijo el Hakaishin mientras se ponía de rodillas ante el Gran Sacerdote, - Me alegra verlos de nuevo hace tiempo que nos vemos dijo Daishinkan mientras descendía al suelo, en eso parecen Goku junto con sus guardaespaldas atrás de Daishinkan y estos haciendo lo mismo.

Los presentes estaban mas que asombrados al ver al saiyayin ellos al ver a los guardaespaldas que siempre están con Zeno-Sama tenían una ligera sospecha de quien se trataba.

-Y diga me que lo traí al universo 9 pregunto el Hakaishin a Daishinkan quien este le responde, - He venido junto con el Rey del Todo Goku-Sama, vino a ver su rendimiento como dioses y también quiso venir a conocerlos dijo Daishinkan a los presentes, a lo que Goku se pone enfrente de estos a lo que el Hakaishin se arrodilla ante el Saiyayin.

-E-es un placer conocerlo Mi Señor mi nombre es Sidra y soy el dios de la destrucción de este universo dijo el Hakaishin con nervios al no saber de que es capaz el peliplata, - Es un gusto conocerlo Señor mi Nombre es Mojito y soy el Ángel de este universo dijo el Ángel mientras hacia una reverencia de respeto hacia el Saiyayin.

-Es un gusto conocerlos dijo Goku con una sonrisa, para luego dejar helado al Hakaishin, He visto su nivel de este universo y no es adecuado que debe tener un universo su nivel es muy bajo dijo Goku al Hakaishin este al escuchar no pudo evitar sentir miedo ya que sabia a donde iba a toda, esta platica.

-L-Lo Lamento mucho Goku-Sama estoy trabajando en eso dijo el Hakaishin sudando a mares.

\- Sólo quiero ver que aumente el nivel de mortales aumente sera una lastima que le pase algo lamentablemente a este universo dijo Goku a los presente, estos al escuchar lo que dijo el Peliplata se sorprendieron por lo que escucharon.

-Asi sera Goku-Sama como usted ordene dijo el Hakaishin con nervios al entender que si no aumentaba su nivel podía ser eliminado por o si no por su hermano Zeno-Sama.

-Bueno nosotros nos retiramos dijo Daishinkan mientras se acercaba al peliplata, - Nos vemos luego dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa despidiéndose de los dioses del U9.

-Gracias por su visita, fue un gusto conocerlo dijeron a coro el Ángel y el Hakaishin al peliplata.

A lo que estos se despiden de los presentes y segundos después desapareen del lugar.

-Muy bien ya escuchaste al Rey del Todo vallamos por el supremo Kaio dijo Sidra a su ángel que este asintió, - Como usted ordene Sidra-Sama dijo el Ángel para luego desaparecer del lugar.

UBICACIÓN: PLANETA SUPREMO / UNIVERSO 10.

En el planeta supremo del universo 10, dentro lo que parecía ser una palacio se encontraba una persona la cual se encontraba sentado esperando a su aprendiz de que saliera del palacio.

La apariencia de esta persona es, Tiene la piel de color verde amarillento, llevaba un par de pendientes Pothala de color verde y Usa la túnica típica de los Kaio-shin, su piel es arrugada y él parecía ser muy viejo. Él tiene una cresta de pelo blanco peinada hacia el lado. también parece ser muy alto, su nombre es Gowas y es el Supremo Kaiosama del universo 10.

-Porque se estará tardando se preguntaba Gowas, en eso se empieza abrir la puerta del palacio en eso sale una persona la cual su aparecía es, su piel verde clara con cabello de color blancuzco. Él porta las túnicas tradicionales de los Kaio-shin del Planeta Sagrado, con la diferencia de que esta prenda es de color negro en la parte del torso. Porta una camisa interior morada y bordes amarillentos que rodean toda la parte superior de la túnica y en la cintura con una cinta de tela color celeste y botas blancas. Ostenta en sus dos orejas un par de Pothala sin poderes, sólo que de color anaranjado, revelando su estatus de aprendiz, Su nombre es Zamas y es el Ex Kaio del norte, y ahora aprendiz del supremo Kaiosama.

-Su excelencia disculpe la demora dijo Zamas mientras se acercaba a su maestro con un carrito donde lleva Té, Aquí tiene espero que le agrade dijo Zamas mientras se servía un poco de te a Gowasu.

-Sabes tiene un aroma dulce agradable a mis sentidos beberé un poco exclamo el Supremo Kaiosama mientras comenzó a beber un poco y luego dijo, el té que a sido preparado por un corazón puro es cristalino y delicioso felicito Gowas a su aprendiz por el té.

-Se lo agradezco mucho dijo Zamas con una sonrisa con su felicitación, en eso aparecen dos personas en el planeta.

La primera su apariencia es, un elefante rosa de baja estatura y con un cuerpo que no se adecua a su cabeza. Porta un atuendo de Dios de la Destrucción con colores naranjas, cinta púrpura y ornamentos dorados. Sus ojos eran azules, su nombre de este es Rumoosh y es el Dios de la Destrucción del universo 10.

La siguiente persona su apariencia es, bastante baja y liviana, al igual que los otros ángeles, es de tez celeste y ojos violetas. Posee una cola de caballo y su cabello está peinado hacia un lado. Ostenta el atuendo de sirviente de Dios de la Destrucción de color lila, con una cinta de color rosa, su cetro es de color fucsia, su nombre de ella es Kus y es un Ángel y es la asistente y maestra del dios de la destrucción.

Los presentes al ver quien habían llegado quedaron sorprendidos al verlos en su planeta.

-Ah pero si es Rumoosh-Sama dijo Gowas sorprendido de ver al dios de la destrucción de su universo en planeta.

-Asi es como pretendes aumentar el nivel de los mortales, tomando té Gowas dijo el Hakaishin mientras se acercaba a este.

-Lo siento Rumoosh-Sama pero es que tengo mis motivos dijo Gowas al Hakaishin.

-tu siempre con los mismo Gowas dijo el Hakaishin en eso ve a Zamas que estaba viendo todo esto.

-Asi que tu eres Zamas pregunto el Hakaishin viendo a aprendiz, - Así es señor mucho gusto dijo Zamas mientras hacia una reverencia hacia al Hakaishin.

-Muy bien espero que hagas mejor trabajo que el tonto Gowas exclamó el Hakaishin.

-No diga eso dijo el supremo kaiosama a su Hakaishin, Kus nada más se encontraba viendo esto con una gran sonrisa.

En eso aparece Daishinkan junto con los guardaespaldas de Goku desde el cielo dejando sorprendidos a los presentes y yendo a recibirlos.

-¡Daishikan-Sama! dijeron sorprendidos el Hakaishin y el supremo Kaiosama al verlo en su planeta.

-Es un honor tenerlo en un universo 10 dijo Rumoosh mientras se arrodillaba ante este, - Es un gusto volver a vernos dijo Kus al Gran Sacerdote mientras hacía una reverencia de respeto hacia su padre.

-Digame que lo trai por aquí dijo Gowas mientras se arrodillaba ante Daishinkan, a lo que Zamas hace lo mismo solo que este guarda silencio.

-Es un gusto verlos de nuevo todos aquí reunidos dijo Daishinkan mientras veía a los presentes pero se pudo percatar de cierto personaje.

-Gowas-Sama, me puede decir que es la persona que se encuentra a su lado pregunto el Gran Sacerdote al Supremo Kaiosama, - Mi Señor el es Zamas el es mi aprendiz, bueno cuando yo pase a mejor vida el va a ser el que me va a sustituir dijo Gowas a Daishinkan.

-Ya entiendo, espero que haga un buen trabajo dijo Daishinkan a Zamas, - Gracias Señor haré todo lo que pueda dijo Zamas al Gran Sacerdote.

-He venido junto con el Rey del Todo Goku-Sama, vino personalmente a verificar su trabajo como dioses y también quiso conocerlos dijo Daishinkan dejando pasar a los guardaespaldas de Goku junto con el, al escuchar ese nombre todos quedaron realmente sorprendidos.

-¡Goku-Sama! dijeron a coro todos sorprendidos, al ver al Saiyayin todo quedaron aun más sorprendidos a ver su apariencia como su pelo a igual que su ojos era de color plata, no pudieron evitar sin miedo por parte el Hakaishin y el supremo Kaiosama, Pero por parte de Kus y Zamas lo veían de otra forma.

-El es el Rey del Todo pero si es un simple mortal, esto es inaceptable como puede ser que un mortal sea rey del todo, esto es una locura se repetía una y otra vez Zamas dentro de sus pensamientos.

-El es el Rey del Todo es más lindo de lo que pensaba se decía en Ángel dentro de su mente, No pero que estoy pensando si yo nunca he tenido estos pensamientos que me esta pasando, soy un Ángel se preguntaba el Ángel dentro de su cabeza.

-Es un gusto conocerlo Mi Señor, mi nombre es Rumoosh y soy el Dios de la destrucción de este universo dijo el Hakaishin al peliplata con nervios y poniéndose de rodillas ante el peliplata.

-Es un gusto en conocerlo Goku-Sama, mi nombre es Gowas y soy el supremo Kaiosama de este universo dijo el supremo kaiosama mientras se ponía de rodillas al dios saiyayin.

Zamas a ver lo que hacían no tuvo mas elección que hacer lo mismo, es un gusto en conocerlo Señor mi nombre es Zamas y soy el Aprendiz del supremo kaiosama dijo Zamas mientras se ponía de rodillas ante el saiyayin.

-Esto no puede ser posible yo un Dios arrodillándose ante un mortal esto es imperdonable se repetía una y otra vez Zamas dentro de sus pensamientos.

La pequeña Ángel no decía ni una sola palabra estaba en absoluto silencio solo ella estaba perdida en eso ojos plateados, a lo que fue percibido por el saiyayin.

-¡Oye te pasa algo! Preguntaba el peliplata mientras se acercaba a la pequeña Ángel.

Este al acercarse a unos escasos centímetros de la pequeña Ángel, que fue percibida por la ángel esta saliendo de sus pensamientos y poniendo rojo y muy nerviosa.

-¡Eh!...yo..lo siento, mi nombre es Kus y soy el ángel de este universo dijo la ángel mientras hacia una reverencia de respeto hacia hacia el peliplata.

Los presentes al ver de como actuaba el Ángel los dejo sorprendidos ya que ellos sabían que ella naturalmente sabían que actuaba como una niña, pero esta vez actuaba muy diferente, pero lo más sorprendidos eran su Hakaishin y su padre ya que ellos eran que mas la conocían.

El peliplata la nota algo rara pero no quiso seguir averiguando sobre lo ocurrido y procedió a contestar.

-Es un gusto conocerlos dijo el saiyayin con una sonrisa para luego poner una mirada fría dirigiéndose a los dioses.

-He venido para ver su trabajo como dioses y debo decir que no es muy bueno, el nivel de mortales de este universo es muy bajo dijo el peliplata a los presentes estos al escuchar no pudieron evitar sentirse tensos al escuchar lo que decía el peliplata.

-Lo Sentimos señor, a dijeron a coro el Hakaishin y el supremo kaiosama nerviosos y empezando a sudar a mares.

-Solo quiero ver el aumento de nivel de mortales en este universo, seria una lastima que desapareciera este universo dijo el peliplata a los dioses, estos al escuchar lo que dijo el saiyayin no pudieron evitar sentir miedo al saber que podían ser eliminados tal vez no por el, por su hermano Zeno-Sama.

-Asi sera Goku-Sama, todo sera como usted ordene dijeron a coro el Hakaishin y el supremo Kaiosama.

-Muy bien si eso es todo nosotros nos retiramos dijo Daishinkan mientras se posicionaba a lado del Peliplata, - Nos vemos dijo Goku con una sonrisa mientras era escoltado por sus guardaespaldas.

-Gracias por haber venido, fue un gusto conocerlo señor dijeron todos a coro mientras veían como desaparecían del lugar.

-Nos veremos después dijo Kus mientras veía el lugar por donde desapareció el peliplata.

-Eso estuvo muy cerca dijo Gowas mientras llevaba una mano a su frente Limpiándose el sudor,mientras se ponía de pie, -¿Que eso estuvo cerca?... Casi nos eliminan por tu culpa Gowas le decía el Hakaishin al supremo kaiosama,mientras hsciq lo mismo.

-no diga eso Rumoosh-Sama, además le recuerdo que usted tiene la mitad de la culpa dijo Gowas tratando de defenderse.

-Mejor vamos de aquí Kus dijo el Hakaishin a su Ángel que esta asintió, - Como usted ordene Rumoosh-Sama, nos vemos luego dijo la pequeña Ángel para luego desaparecer junto con su Hakaishin.

-No lo puedo creer que un humano sea Rey del todo se decía Zamas dentro de sus pensamientos, - Veo que tu también estas muy sorprendido dijo Gowas a su aprendiz que lo veía muy callado.

-Asi es su excelencia dijo Zamas a su maestros.

UBICACIÓN: UNIVERSO 11 / PLANETA DEL DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN VERMOUD.

En el planeta del Dios de la destrucción se encontraban dos personas las cuales estaban conversando.

La primera persona su apariencia es, alta, delgada, con piel celeste y ojos violetas. Posee dos colas de caballo recogidas con un cintillo dorado, en conjunto con dos flequillos que le salen en la frente, además posee un báculo de color fucsia. Su atuendo de sirviente de Dios de la Destrucción es de color violeta, su nombre es Margarita y es asistente y maestra del dios de la destrucción del universo 11.

La segunda persona es, su aspecto es similar al de un payaso de circo. Es bastante delgado y de altura media. Posee piel blanca, labios rojos, es pelón con cabello rizado naranja. Usa maquillaje en sus ojos y delineador negro. Porta un atuendo de Dios de la Destrucción de color azul y rojo, con una cinta naranja, ornamentos dorados y un decorado en su oreja, su nombre es Vermoud y es el dios de la destrucción del universo 11.

-Que tenemos para hoy, preguntaba el Hakaishin a su Ángel, - Vermoud-Sama tiene pensado ir al Planeta Gamma respondió su Ángel a su Hakaishin.

-Muy bien entonces no hay que perder el tiempo exclamó Vermoud, pero en eso veian como una nave se acercaba al planeta.

-ahora que pasa exclamó el Hakaishin ya que conocía muy bien de quien se trataba.

La nave al descender y tocar con el suelo de ella salió una persona la cual su apariencia es, un individuo bastante alto y corpulento, con bigote en forma de tijeras, orejas puntiagudas, prominencias en su cabeza y ojos amarillos. Porta el traje de las Tropas de Orgullo, su nombre es Toppo y es candidato para ser el próximo dios de la destrucción del universo 11.

-¿Que es lo que pasa Toppo? Le preguntaba el Hakaishin a su susesor, - Creo que quemados que tu entrenamiento iba a empezar dentro de unos días le dijo Marcarita a su alumno.

-Bueno no he venido por eso, vine a darles el aviso que lo del planeta Gamma ya esta resuelto dijo Toppo a los presentes.

-Oh, ya veo...¿y quien se encargo? Pregunto el Hakaishin a su sucesor.

-Jiren...dijo Toppo a su Hakaishin dejándolo sorprendido, - Este al escuchar de quien se trataba solo dio una sonrisa y dijo, ese jiren nunca defrauda exclamo Vermoud.

En ese momento aparece en el cielo Daishinkan junto con los guardaespaldas de goku.

\- Pero si es... Dijo el Hakaishin al ya saber de quien se trataba, - Toppo al verlo sabia que era una deidad aun más importante que su Hakaishin, así que todos fueron a recibirlo.

-Daishinkan-Sama es un honor tenerlo en el universo 11 dijo Vermoud mientras se ponía de rodillas ante el gran sacerdote.

-Es un gusto verlo de nuevo dijo Marcarita mientras hacia una reverencia hacia su padre, Toppo por otra lado se mantenía en silencio mientras estaba arrodillado.

-Me alegra verlos de nuevo, hace tiempo que no nos vemos comentó el gran Sacerdote mientras descendía al suelo, junto con los guardaespaldas de goku.

-Digame que lo trai al universo 11 pregunto la bella Ángel a su padre, - He venido junto con el Rey del Todo "Goku-Sama" vino a inspeccionar su trabajo como dioses y también quiso conocerlos dijo Daishinkan a los presentes dándole paso al peliplata.

Los presentes al ver al peliplata su expresión era de puro asombro por su apariencia ya que sabían bien de quien se trataba y no era como lo recordaban.

Por parte de Toppo y Vermoud es de asombro total y un miedo absoluto al ver su mirada seria y fría, pero lo que más lo hacia retroceder eran sus ojos plateados que tenían un brillo junto con el calor que desprendía de su cuerpo.

-Por otra lado Marcarita estaba más que cautivada al ver al peliplata que no le quitaba el ojo de enzima, pero luego a ver a su Hakaishin pudo notar que se encontraba muy presionado y eso la dejó muy sorprendida ya que su Hakaishin no se ponía así con nadie ni con el rey del todo Zeno-Sama.

Marcarita después voltio a ver de nuevo Peliplata quien noto tenía sus ojos cerrados, para después abrirlos y ver ese Brillo en sus ojos plateados, que hizo que se perdiera en ellos.

Goku al acercarse a los presentes se podía sentir el calor que desprendía de su cuerpo dejando aun mas asombrados a los presentes y hipnotizada a Marcarita.

-Es un gusto conocerlo Goku-Sama mi nombre es Vermoud y soy el dios de la destrucción de este universo dijo el Hakaishin mientras estaba de rodillas frente al peliplata.

-Es un gusto en conocerte dijo Goku con una sonrisa para luego ver un sujeto que se encontraba a lado del Hakaishin.

-Y quien es el pregunto el peliplata mientras veía a Toppo, - bueno para ser le sincero Mi Señor yo pienso retirarme como dios destructor y lo estoy entrenando para que me remplazca como dios de la destrucción dijo el Hakaishin al peliplata.

-Un gusto en conocerlo Goku-Sama , Mi nombre es Toppo estoy a sus servicios dijo Toppo al peliplata mientras se ponía de rodillas frente al Saiyayin.

-Entendió, espero que hagas un buen trabajo Toppo dijo Goku al líder de las Tropas del Orgullo.

Este al escuchar las palabras del saiyayin solo dio una sonrisa y pudo decir, Mis mas sinceras gracias por sus palabras Goku-Sama dijo Toppo al peliplata.

Y por ultimo se dirijo a la Ángel que no le quitaba un ojo de enzima a lo que Goku se acerca con una sonrisa hacia la Ángel, que está se percató y no pudo evitar sintiese nerviosa y algo roja ya que lo tenia muy cerca y más con la sonrisa que ponía.

-(Pero que me esta, pasando por que estoy así, soy un Ángel se supone que nosotros no tenemos interés en estas cosas, pero debo de admitir que se ve muy lindo de esa forma y el calor que emite es muy agradable) se decía la Ángel dentro de sus pensamientos.

-Oye te sientes bien preguntaba el peliplata a Marcarita mientras más se acercaba a esta.

-¡EH!... Yo estoy bien gracias por preguntarlo, lo... Lo siento señor, mi nombre es Marcarita y soy el Ángel de este universo dijo la Ángel aún un poco avergonzada de lo que sucedió.

-Es un gusto conocerte, Marcarita dijo el peliplata con una sonrisa que hizo que sacara un leve suspiro y hiciera que se volviera a perder en esos ojos plateados.

A lo que fue percatado por su padre y su Hakaishin dejándolos sorprendidos lo que pasaba, y hiciera que Daishinkan-Sama empezara a reír a ver como sus hijas actuaban así con el saiyayin.

-Parece que esto no tiene cura alguna dijo el gran sacerdote con una feliz sonrisa mientras veía como actuaba su hija con el saiyayin.

A lo que segundos después se dirigió hacia el Hakaishin y le dijo, He venido hasta aquí por la razón de que este universo no tiene al nivel a adecuado de mortales, su nivel es bajo dijo Goku al Hakaishin que este al escuchar lo que decía el peliplata no pudo evitar sentirse muy presionado y empezando a sudar a mares.

-Goku-Sama si gusta yo le puedo explicar dijo Marcarita ya incorporada después de lo paso con el peliplata.

-Vermoud-Sama se la pasa viajando por todo el universo trayendo justicia así como el lo llama, que destruyendo planetas dijo Marcarita al peliplata.

-Ya veo dijo Goku mientras le dirigía la mirada al Hakaishin haciéndolo temblar.

A lo que fue percibió por Marcarita y pudo notar que era alguien de temer con solo la mirada, y eso fue algo que se sentía muy atraída hacia el Saiyayin ya que a ella le gustaban los tipos que eran duros, y el lo era con sólo la mirada, ella empezó a sentir como su corazón empezaba a latir de una manera a normal.

-Que es esto, acaso me siento atraída por el se preguntaba la Ángel mientras se tocaba su pecho, como si su corazón estuviera apuntó de salirse.

-¡EH!... Yo lo siento Goku-Sama dijo el Hakaishin muy nervioso, - Bueno solo pido que aumente el nivel de mortalidad de este universo, seria una pena que fuera destruido, tal vez no por mi por mi hermano dijo el dios saiyayin a los presentes.

Estos al escuchar lo que dijo el saiyayin se sorprendieron bastante, y se dieron cuenta que el era diferente a su hermano Zeno-Sama.

-Así sera Señor, sus órdenes serán cumplidas dijo el Hakaishin al peliplata que este dio una sonrisa.

-Nosotros nos retiramos, fue un gusto verlos de nuevo dijo Daishinkan que se ponía a lado de los guardaespaldas de Goku.

-Gracias por su visita pueden venir cuando gusten digiero a coro los del universo 11 mientras hacían una reverencia de respeto hacia sus superiores.

-Nos veremos luego dijo Goku con una sonrisa que hizo que Marcarita le respondiera la sonrisa.

-Nos veremos luego mi Rey del Todo dijo Marcarita mientras veía por última vez al peliplata para luego desaparecer.

UBICACIÓN: PLANTA DEL DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN GEN / UNIVERSO 12.

En el planeta del dios de la destrucción se encontraba dos personas las cuales aparentemente acaban de regresar al planeta.

La primera persona su aparecía es, bastante baja y obesa, de tez celeste y usa pintalabios púrpura. Tiene el cabello liso y recogido hacia atrás. Su atuendo de sirvienta de Dios de la Destrucción es de color gris-azulado con una cinta púrpura. Su cetro es de color negro, su nombre es Martinne y es un Ángel y asistente y maestra del Dios de la destrucción del universo 12.

La segunda persona su apariencia es,

Es un sujeto con aspecto de criatura de mar, siendo su piel de color verde azulado, teniendo sus orejas similares a la de una criatura marina. Posee solamente fosas nasales, tiene escamas en casi todo su cuerpo y el iris de sus ojos es de color rojo. A comparación con los otros dioses, es bastante musculoso. Viste el atuendo tradicional de losdioses de la destrucción, cuyos colores son mayormente púrpuras, su nombre es Geen y es el dios de la destrucción del universo 12.

-Geen-Sama al parecer hoy termino mas radio de lo normal, se puede saber a que se debe preguntaba su Ángel a su Hakaishin.

-No lose creo que estoy algo cansado respondió el Hakaishin a su Ángel, en eso aparece Daishinkan junto con Goku.

-Pero si es ¡Daishinkan-Sama! Dijo el Hakaishin sorprendido de ver al gran sacerdote en su planeta.

-Daishinkan-Sama es gusto tenerlo en mi universo dijo el Hakaishin mientras se ponía de rodillas ante el padre de todos los Ángeles.

-Es un gusto volver a vernos dijo Martinne a su padre, - me alegra volver a vernos dijo Daishinkan con una sonrisa a los presentes.

-Diga me que lo trai al Universo 12 pregunto geen mientras se ponía de rodillas frente al gran sacerdote.

-He venido junto con el Rey del Todo vino a ver su progreso como dioses en este universo y también quiso conocerlos personalmente dijo Daishinkan mientras veían como sus guardaespaldas le habrían paso al saiyayin.

Los presentes al percatarse de la apariencia del saiyayin se sorprendieron bastante al ver un cambio muy radicalmente ya que no recordaban que pelo fuera de ese color, al igual que sus ojos.

-Es un gusto conocerlo mi señor, mi nombre es Geen y soy el dios de la destrucción del universo 12 dijo el Hakaishin mientras estaba de rodillas frente al peliplata.

-Es un placer conocerlo Señor, mi nombre es Martinne y soy el Ángel de este universo dijo el Ángel mientras hacia una reverencia de respeto hacia el saiyayin.

-Es un gusto conocerlos dijo Goku con una sonrisa para luego poner una mirada fría y dirigirse al Hakaishin,que no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso y con algo de temor.

-He venido para ver su trabajo como dioses y debo felicitarlos el nivel de mortales alto a comparación de los otros universos dijo peliplata a los presentes.

El Hakaishin a escuchar eso dio una sonrisa y dijo, es un placer gracias por sus palabras señor, estoy para servirle dijo Geen al peliplata.

-Quisiera ver el aumento en este universo, no quiero ver que disminulla el nivel de mortalidad dijo el Peliplata al Hakaishin.

-Así sera mi señor, sus ordenes serán cumplidas dijo el Hakaishin al dios saiyayin.

-Si eso es todo nosotros nos retiramos dijo Daishikan mientras se ponía a lado del peliplata, - Gracias por su visita pueden venir cuando gusten dijeron a coro el Hakaishin y su Ángel mientras hacían una reverencia en señal de respeto hacia el peliplata.

-Nos vemos luego dijo Goku con una sonrisa mientras desaparecía del lugar.

-Esto sera interesante decía el Hakaishin quien se ponía de pie, mientras veía el lugar por donde desapareció el saiyayin.

-Y que tal les parecieron los Dioses pregunto Daishinkan a Goku, - la verdad muy interesantes aunque debo decir que las ángeles se comportan algo extrañas dijo Goku quien recordaba como Vados, Kus, Marcarita se comportaron con el.

El gran sacerdote al escuchar eso río un poco y dijo, Usted nunca cambiará verdad mi señor dijo Daishinkan a Goku.

-A que te refieres con eso pregunto el peliplata al gran sacerdote - bueno señor me refiero a pero no pudo terminar ya que habían regresado al palacio de Zeno-Sama.

Gokú al llegar pudo percatarse de quien alguien también recién había llegado.

-Pero si es...

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.**

 _QUIERO PEDIR DISCULPAS POR NO SUBIR EL CAPÍTULO A TIEMPO TUVE SERIOS PROBLEMAS AL SUBIRLO PERO AQUÍ ESTA, HARÉ LO POSIBLE PARA SUBIRLO LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SIN MÁS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO._

 _-Zomero_


	6. 05: La Gran Ceremonia

—¿¡Daishinkan, quien es él!? —preguntó el hombre notando la presencia del desconocido.

El hombre que llevaba puesta una capucha que cubría todo su rostro, observó al joven que lo veía con mucha curiosidad.

—Mi Señor es un gusto verlo de nuevo —el sumo sacerdote se inclinó ante aquel sujeto.

Estaba claro quién era todo allí estaban conscientes de quién se trataba, excepto el joven saiyajin.

—Padre te extrañe mucho —dijo Zeno-Sama mientras iba a abrazar a su padre.

—¡¿Padre?! —exclamo el pelinegro mientras veía que su hermano abrazaba al recién llegado.

—Hijo mío —dijo el presente que no era más que Zarama el Dios Creador, a lo que este le corresponde el abrazo.

—¿Oigan no entiendo nada? —exclamó el Saiyayin al no saber lo que pasaba, mientras llevaba una mano a su cabeza.

—Señor si gusta yo le puedo explicar —dijo Daishinkan.

—No nace falta yo mismo le explicare esta vez —dijo Zarama quien dejo de abrazar a su hijo para dirigirse al Peliplata.

El Dios Saiyayin al tener cerca a Zarama pudo notar que desprendía un calor que transmite seguridad y amor, a lo que quedó realmente sorprendido entonces el Peliplata decidió hablar, Hola mi nombre es Goku dijo el Peliplata con entusiasmo al Dios Creador.

A lo que este al ver lo alegre que es solo dio una sonrisa y dijo, Hola es un gusto en conocerte hijo mío dijo Zarama con voz neutral pero se podía notar que era una voz muy cálida.

—¿Hijo? Q-Quieres decir que yo soy tu hijo —respondió el Peliplata con asombro total

— Así es... Es por eso que tu hermano me dijo padre —dijo Zarama a Goku haciéndolo que entendiera lo que estaba pasando.

El peliplata al comprender más o menos la situación dio Una sonrisa, para después darle un abrazo que sería respondido de inmediato, era un abrazo fraternal de Padre e Hijo, pero el Peliplata ya sabía muy bien que no era su padre Biológico, ya que sabía que él pertenecía a la Raza de los Saiyayin del Universo 7.

—Se lo que estás pensando Hijo mío, eso lo podemos hablar en un momento, por lo mientras entremos —dijo Zarama a Peliplata que esté asintió con la cabeza, ya que todavía se encontraba afuera del palacio.

A lo que estos entran al Palacio quien eran seguidos por los guardaespaldas de Zeno-Sama y Goku, y también el Gran Sacerdote.

-Padre dime ahora por cuánto tiempo estarás aquí pregunto Zeno-Sama a su Padre, - Ya sabes bien hijo mío que no puedo estar aquí por mucho tiempo dijo Zarama a su hijo, quien este se puso algo triste, - No te preocupes hijo mio a partir de ahora ya nunca estarás solo tendrás a tu hermano para que te haga compañía por el resto de la eternidad le respondió el dios creador al Rey del Todo.

Este al escuchar eso dio una gran sonrisa de felicidad, ya que desde que llegó Goku al palacio su vida era una maravilla, el sabia que ya nunca más estaría solo.

-Padre ¿Por que no podrás estar aquí por mucho tiempo? Pregunto el Peliplata con duda al escuchar lo que su padre decía.

-Bueno hijo eso te lo puedo responder pero mejor sígueme dijo Zarama al Peliplata, quien este asintió con la cabeza así los tres fueron a un balcón de palacio.

-Me pueden dejar un momento a solas con mis hijos dijo Zarama al Gran Sacerdote y a sus Guardaespaldas que estos no se opusieron y desaparecieron del lugar, dejando solos al los reyes del todo juntó con el creador del todo.

-Bueno padre ahora que estamos solo, me puedes decir ¿Porque no puedes estar mucho tiempo aquí con nosotros? Pregunto el Peliplata al Dios Creador.

-Bueno hijo mio, como sabrás nosotros dioses nuestro deber es estar al tanto sobre los universos, bueno en mi caso es algo similar solamente que, yo al ser el creador de todo esto no puedo dejar de vigilar los otros universos dijo Zarama dejando sorprendidos al saiyayin.

-¿Quieres decir que hay otros universos? Pregunto el Peliplata sorprendido al no saber que hay otros universos, - Bueno si pero hay universos en los cuales no hay dioses le respondió el dios creador al Dios Saiyayin.

-¡¿No Hay Dioses?! Dijo sorprendiendo aún más de lo que escuchaba, - No, esto se debe, yo al ser el dios creador no puedo estar en descanso mi deber como dios es crear vida sobre todo eso incluye, Diferentes Universos, Líneas Alternas dijo Zarama al Peliplata que quedo sin palabras al escuchar.

-¡¿Quieres decir que como tú nada más hay uno?! Preguntó el Saiyayin al Dios creador, - Así es hijo mío, para ser sincero como ustedes hay varios en diferentes líneas alternas y universos diferentes dijo Zarama a sus hijos.

-¡¿QUÉ?! Lo dices enserio dijo el Saiyayin sorprendido y atónito al saber lo que escuchaba.

-¡¿Varios universos?! Dijo sorprendido el peliplata, Padre también puedes saber también todo sobre el futuro preguntó el peliplata al dios creador.

-Asi es hijo mío, el dios creador al recordar el futuro recordó lo que en un futuro a uno de sus hijo le pasará algo terrible, - Esto si que es sorprendente, y podías decirme que pasará en el futuro exclamo el Peliplata.

Zarama al escuchar eso dio una sonrisa y dijo, - Hijo creo que ya sabes las reglas que nosotros los dioses tenemos le recordó Zarama al Peliplata.

-Bueno si Daishinkan me había dicho algo hace tiempo, Que Nosotros Los Dioses No Tenemos Permitido Cambiar El Futuro, Ó hacer alguna alteración que cambie el transcurso de la historia dijo Goku al recordar las palabras de Daishinkan que siempre le decía cuando era un niño.

-Así es hijo mío, pero aunque no lo creas hay mortales que hacen eso con tal de cambiar su futuro dijo el dios creador refiriéndose a cierto joven y sus viajes al pasado, el peliplata al escuchar eso que algo sorprendido.

-¿Eso es posible? Pregunto Goku a Zarama, - Así es hijo, los mortales son increíbles, pero sólo te puedo decir que no hay que subestimar a los mortales él dijo Zarama al Dios Saiyayin.

-Eso sí lo tengo muy claro padre, después de todo yo en algún momento fui también un mortal, ¿no es así padre? Pregunto el Peliplata, - Sí, hijo mío estoy contento de ti de que aceptes de donde vienes dijo el dios creador de estar orgulloso de su hijo.

-Aunque debo decirte, que hay dioses que subestiman a los mortales y eso el mayor error, que puede cometer un dios dijo Zarama, - Si tal vez tengas razón exclamó el Peliplata.

-Bueno mejor hijo, entremos tenemos que iniciar con tu ceremonia dijo Zarama al Dios Saiyayin, - ¡¿Ceremonia?! Dijo Goku con asombroso al no saber a que se refería su padre.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso padre?! Pregunto el Peliplata a Zarama, - Bueno hijo, como sabes tu y tu hermano son Reyes de los 12 Universos.

-Pero la diferencia entre tu y tu hermano es que el es el Rey del Todo Oficial, bueno y aparte tu hermano puede destruir Universos a escalas Multiversal, por lo que veo tu puedes destruir a escalas Universales... Bueno y aparte hijo, hay técnicas que no se pueden conseguir con el entrenamiento de Daishinkan le dijo Zarama a Goku dejando sorprendido al Peliplata.

-E-Eso es verdad.. Lo que dices pregunto el Peliplata a su padre, - Así es hijo mio pero ahí que entrar y hay que dar aviso a Daishinkan, también hacer los preparativos para la ceremonia dijo Zarama para entrar al Palacio junto a sus hijos.

-Muy bien padre aunque creo que esto es demasiado dijo Goku mientras llevaba una mano a su nuca, a lo que Zarama dio una feliz sonrisa.

-Muy bien Daishikan ya sabes lo que hay que hacer le dijo Dios creador al Gran Sacerdote, - Así es mi señor solo pido que me de unos minutos para dar aviso a todos los dioses.

A lo que Daishinkan hace aparecer su báculo con el cual empieza a comunicarse con todos los ángeles de los 12 universos.

-Todos los ángeles guardianes, Este es el gran sacerdote ¿Me escuchan? Decía el Gran Sacerdote a través de su báculo comunicándose con todos los Ángeles.

-Asumo que todos me están escuchando, ¿Estan todos listos? Preguntaba el Gran Sacerdote desde el centro de su báculo.

-Ay algo que necesitó decirles, quiero que todos los dioses de la destrucción y igual que los Kaio-Shin se reporten en el Palacio, y les pido que vengan vestidos adecuadamente, eso es todo dijo el Gran Sacerdote a todos los Ángeles atreves de centro de su báculo.

-Listo Mi Señor, estarán en un momento dijo Daishinkan al Dios Creador, - Muy bien hijo ya sabes que hacer le dijo Zarama al Peliplata.

-EH...Ah si dijo Peliplata pero no muy convencido de lo que tenia que hacer.

UBICACIÓN: PLANETA DE DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN BILLS / UNIVERSO 7.

-Oh, esto es importante sera mejor que valla a despertar a Bills-Sama dijo el Ángel mientras iba rumbo a despertar a su Hakaishin.

Una vez en el lugar donde se encontraba durmiendo su Hakaishin, Por favor despierte Señor Bills le gritaba el Ángel con su tono neutral.

-EH...Ahora que pasa dijo el Hakaishin quien seguía dormido como todo un Gatito.

-Lo siento mi Señor Bills, a surgido una emergencia en el palacio de los Reyes del Todo dijo Wiss a su Hakaishin, quien este al escuchar que los reyes del todo lo querían hizo que se tumbara de su cama haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo.

-¡¡¿Lo dices en cerio?!! Exclamó el Hakaishin mientras se acercaba a su Ángel, - Así es Bills-Sama dijo Ángel con una sonrisa al ver como se ponía así cuando habla de los Reyes del Todo.

-Entonces no hay que perder tiempo exclamo el Hakaishin mientras salia de la habitación para ir a cambiarse, - Espero Bills-Sama hoy necesita ponerse esto exclamó el Ángel mientras el centro de su báculo empezaba a brillar haciendo aparecer la vestimenta la cual debería llevar.

-Eh...¿Que es esto Wiss? Pregunto Bills a su Ángel asistente, - Esta es la vestimenta que ordeno el gran sacerdote que lleváramos puesta le respondió el Ángel a su Hakaishin.

-¿Qué?...A ver dejame verla dijo Bills a su Ángel quien este le dio la rapa, el Dios destructor al ver la vestimenta quedo anonadado al ya sabes de que se trataba todo esto, el mismo sabia que esa vestimenta se utilizaba en ocasiones muy especiales.

A lo que este procedió a ponerse su vestimenta, mientras el Ángel pasaba el centro de su báculo por medio de su cuerpo cambiado se al instante.

-Muy bien vallamos por el Supremo Kaioshin dijo Bills ya saliendo de la habitación ya con su vestimenta puesta.

-Muy bien Bills-Sama exclamó el Ángel a lo que el Hakaishin se sujeto de su hombro de su Ángel para desaparecer en las estrellas junto su Ángel, y ir rumbo hacia el Kaio-Shin.

UBICACIÓN: PALACIO DE LOS REYES DEL TODO.

Unos minutos después...

-Ya eso hora, ¿Estan todos listos? Preguntaba El Gran Sacerdote por el centro de su báculo.

-Si, Estamos listos, proceda era las voces de todos Ángeles que sonaban a través de su báculo.

-Es hora...Invitaré a todos exclamo el padre de, todos los Ángeles mientras extendía sus manos, haciendo que aparezcan todos los dioses, en una fila uno a lado del otro dejando pasar al Gran Sacerdote, mientras se ponían de rodillas frente a los Dioses Superemos.

Los dioses al llegar al palacio voltearon a verse uno a otros mientras ciertas Ángel buscaban al Peliplata que se encontraba en su trono junto con Zeno-Sama en la izquierda y Zarama en el centro.

A lo que el Peliplata a ver las Ángeles les dio una sonrisa muy cálida haciendo que a, estas les surgiera un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas haciendo desviar su mirada para que el Peliplata no diera cuenta.

-Damas y Caballeros su atención por favor, ahora que todos se encuentran presentes, demos comienzo a esta ceremonia.

Los presentes al escuchar de que se trataba esta reunión se sorprendieron, ya que no sabían muy bien de que se trataba todo esto.

-Muy bien señores silencio recibían al Creador del Todo Zarama-Sama dijo Daishinkan mientras le habría paso al creador del todo.

-Gracias por su presencia dijo Zarama con una sonrisa, Por favor hijo mío puedes ponerte de pie está vez le dijo el Creador del Todo al peliplata, a lo que este hace caso ni rechistar poniéndose de pie a lado de su padre.

-Muy bien hijo mío, ponete enfrente de mi le dijo Zarama al Peliplata a lo que este hace caso se pone enfrente de este, - Hijo quiero que concentre se toda su energía divina por todo tu cuerpo evita tener contacto con tu energía mortal, porque aunque tengas mas Ki divino sobre ti corre una mínima de energía de los mortales le dijo Zarama a Goku, este quedando sorprendido de lo que escuchaba ya el sabia que no tenia el Ki de los mortales.

A lo que Peliplata se concentra su energía de dios mientras cierra sus ojos, al momento de abrirlos se podía notar un brillo total en sus ojos plateados mientras era envolvidos en un aura del mismo color, a lo que poco a poco se podía sentir todo el calor que desprendía de su cuerpo.

El calor que desprendía se podía sentir por todo el palacio dejando muy sorprendido a los dioses, pero por parte de las Ángeles se les podía ver un sonrojo en sus mejillas al ver el Peliplata de esa forma, ese calor, sus ojos plateados de la forma que brillaban era algo que las tenia muy cautivadas, el brillo que cubría todo su cuerpo lo hacían ver como un verdadero Dios.

-Bueno trabajo hijo mio, no quiero que dejes de expulsar nada Ki' Divino le dijo Zarama al Peliplata mientras apoyaba sus manos en pecho, - muy bien concentrare exclamo Zarama al peliplata mientras una luz muy intensa salían de su mano y se incrustaba en el cuerpo del Peliplata, haciendo que todo el lugar se cubra por unos segundos de una inmensa luz.

Al difuminarse la luz pidieron notar algo diferente en el peliplata, podían sentir que una energía muy diferente a la que todos los dioses emanan, se podía sentir una energía la que solo emana Zeno-Sama.

El Peliplata quedó sorprendido al notar el cambio en el, podía sentir una energía muy diferente que surgían en el, y pudo notar que sus músculos ya no se veían tan marcados como antes, ya que el sabia que para los dioses eso no significa nada, pero aún así se len podía ver muy perfectos sus músculos.

Los dioses estaban realmente sorprendidos de cómo el creador del todo con tan solo apoyar sus manos en el saiyayin, hizo que su poder aumentará de una manera nunca antes vista, aunque la energía que emanaba el Peliplata era algo difícil de sentir para ellos, ya que nunca estaban en contacto con esa energía.

Pero por parte de los Ángeles que observaban todo lo acontecido, sabían muy bien que esa energía, ya que ellos sí podía saber todo hacerca de esa energía, y solo la pueden obtener los dioses supremos muy por encima de ellos, podían sentir el abrumador poder que se sentía por todo el Palacio.

-Muy bien Daishinkan es a hora le dijo Zarama al padre de todos los Ángeles, - Como usted diga mi señor le respondió Daishinkan haciendo aparecer su báculo y mostrando un holograma de los 12 universos.

Los dioses a ver sus universos quedaron realmente sorprendidos y sospechaban que algo estaba a punto de pasar.

Acto seguido Zarama el creador del Todo, puso su manos hacia delante y dio un gran aplaudo, haciendo aparecer otro universo, lo que parecía el universo 13.

-Hijo mio ya sabes que hacer le dijo Zarama al Saiyayin poniendo una mano en su hombro.

A lo que el peliplata se pone enfrente de todos los presentes para que observaran lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-Por favor guarden silencio y observen les dijo Daishinkan a los presentes a lo que hacen caso y observaban lo que estaba a punto de hacer el Peliplata.

A lo que el peliplata levanta su mano hacia arriba dejando atónitos a los presentes ya que ellos sabían que significaba cuando el rey del todo levantaba su mano.

-E-Eso es... dijo Champa en tartamudeos y empezando a sudar a mares ya que no sabía cuál universo iba a eliminar.

Los demás dioses querían decir algo pero el miedo los paralizo por unos breves momentos, los Ángeles por otro lado observaban esto con calma, pero con algo de asombro.

Acto Seguido el Saiyayin cerro su puño empezando a surgir una energía más poderosa que la energía de la destrucción que usan los dioses de la destrucción, dejando algo sorprendido al Peliplata.

A lo que segundos después la energía salió expulsada de su mano saliendo más allá de la velocidad de luz, mientras en el holograma se podía notar como el universo que recién había creado el creador del todo estaba siendo iluminada de la energía de salia de sus palmas del Saiyayin para segundos después desaparecer todo el universo 13.

Los dioses al ver lo que le pasó al universo que recién se creo y luego de ver como el Saiyayin lo desapareció sin ni siquiera sudar, les empezó a recorrer es escalofrío abrumador por todo su cuerpo, también se les podía notar que se encontraban sudando a causa del terror de como lo elimino así de fácil.

las emociones que sentían los dioses les hizo recordar aquella vez que Zeno-Sama elimino los 6 universos, solo que esta vez era algo peor ya que la mirada del saiyayin lo hacia ver aún más temible, esos ojos plateados y su mirada sería que representaba a hacían ver como un dios supremo.

Los Ángeles por otra parte estaban asombrados del poder del saiyayin a diferencia de su Hakaishines, ellos sabían muy bien que ellos no pueden ser eliminados ya que es una orden del Dios creador pero aún así estaban más que sorprendidos y asombrados del lo pudo hacer el Peliplata.

El Peliplata por otra parte no estaba muy contento de lo acaba hacer, pero el mismo sabia que ese era su trabajo como rey del todo, y el tenia en mente que por algo el destinó lo trago hasta ahí en donde se encontraba como el Dios de Dioses.

El Silencio reinaba por todo el Palacio de los Reyes del Todo, a lo que Zarama decide decir una palabras, - Hijo mio a partir de ahora eres el gobernador Oficial de los 12 universos le dijo Zarama al Peliplata cambiando su actuando por uno a su estilo de Saiyayin.

Su actuando de Goku es igual que usa al final de Dragón Ball Z solo con una única diferencia que en su espalda lleva el símbolo del Rey del Todo, marcando su jerarquía como rey del todo.

(algo así XD)

Las ángeles al ver la nueva apariencia del Saiyayin le dieron un vistazo sin quitarles los ojos de enzima al Peliplata, ya aunque sus músculos ya no estuvieran tan marcados como antes se seguía vendo hermoso, haciendo que den un leve suspiro.

A lo que Daishinkan les dice a los dioses, - arrodillarse ante el nuevo Rey del Todo "Goku-Sama" les dijo Daishinkan a todos los presentes a lo que todos hacen caso al Gran Sacerdote poniéndose de rodillas frente al saiyayin, tanto Hakaishin, Kaio-Shin, Ángeles, y los mismo guardaespaldas de Zeno-Sama y Goku se ponen de rodillas frente al Saiyayin.

El Peliplata a ver todo esto pensó que exageraban un poco a donde voltear todos se encontraba e rodillas a expresión de su Padre y Hermano, a lo que dio un leve suspiro ya que sabia que esto sería así para toda la eternidad, pero ya se estaba acostumbrado a todo esto a lo que seguía observando todo esto en silencio con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien hijo a partir de ahora eres el Rey de los 12 universos le dijo Zarama al Peliplata a lo que asintió con la cabeza mientras se iban a sentar a sus respectivos tronos.

Después de todo lo acontecido, penas algunos dioses recuperaban después de lo acontecido.

-Muy bien señores y señoras gracias por su presencia se pueden retirar exclamó el Gran Sacerdote hacia los presentes.

A lo que esto hicieron caso no sin antes despedirse de sus superiores con una reverencia de respeto hacia sus dioses, por último las ángeles ante de retirarse del palacio vieron al peliplata por última vez mientras le guiñaban un ojo, dejando algo confundido al Peliplata por el acto de las Ángeles.

Segundo después todos desaparecieron del palacio dejando a los dioses solos en su Palacio, - Hijos mio ya es tiempo de que yo también me retire exclamo Zarama mientras se ponía de pie de su trono.

-Padre ya te tienes que ir le dijo Zeno-Sama a su padre, - Tu muy bien sabes que tengo tiempo limitado para estar contigo, pero no te preocupes tu hermano estará contigo para toda la eternidad le dijo Zarama a su hijo Mayor, a lo que Goku le da una gran sonrisa a su hermano.

A lo que el infante sonríe con felicidad para después darle un gran abrazo a su padre quien este se lo responde con gusto para después ser acompañado hasta las Salida.

-Espero volver a verte Padre le dijo el Peliplata a su padre, - Ya verás que sera así hijo mio le respondió el dios creador al nuevo rey del todo con una sonrisa.

A lo que acto seguido el Peliplata le da un fuerte abrazo al dios creador quien este se lo responde un abrazo fraternal padre he hijo.

-Gracias por su visita mi señor puede venir cuando guste exclamo el gran sacerdote al dios creador mientras se ponía de rodillas frente a este al igual que los guardaespaldas de Zeno-Sama y Goku, para este dar una sonrisa para luego desaparecer una las estrellas.

-Muy bien Zen-Chan que te parece si jugamos un rato le dijo el Peliplata al Infante a lo que este da una gran sonrisa, - Si Goku yo te digo cual le dijo Zeno-Sama al Saiyayin mientras lo jalaba de su mano.

Una Semanas Después...

-Que bien al parecer no hay nadie decía el Peliplata que se encontraba en una habitación de su Palacio, acto seguido sale a toda velocidad de su Palacio sin ser percatado por sus guardaespaldas, pero con lo que no contó es que cierto ángel ya lo esperaba a fuera del palacio.

A lo que se detuvo en seco al ver la persona que se encontraba enfrente y se dio cuenta que su escape fue todo un fracaso.

-Mi Señor tenia pensado ir a alguna parte le dijo Daishikan al Peliplata quien lo respondia.

-Eh...Yo dijo el Peliplata con un leve suspiro, Bueno la verdad es que tenia pensado ir a dar una vuelta por los universos dijo el Peliplata con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo exclamo el padre de todos los ángeles, Le gustaría que le prepare una escolta le dijo Daishinkan al Peliplata.

-No...No creo a veces exageras algo ¿No crees? Le dijo Goku al Gran Sacerdote.

-Disculpe señor pero es por su seguridad, además su padre me dijo que no debe salir sin escolta, recuerde que usted es el Rey del Todo y no debe estar solo en ningún momento le dijo el gran Sacerdote al Peliplata.

-¿Qué?...eso te dijo, aunque creo que es demasiado no creo que me pase nada dijo el peliplata al gran sacerdote.

-Bueno si te dijo eso mi padre, no tengo de otra dijo el Peliplata dando un leve suspiro ya que esa fue la razón por la que se quiso escapar.

El Gran Sacerdote al ver al peliplata pudo notar que no le agrado mucho la idea, así que se dispuso hacer lo que tenia pensado hacer desde hace días ya que era la única forma de que el Peliplata saliera escoltado.

-Señor que le parece si, le pongo en servicio una escolta especial solo para ustedes le preguntó Daishinkan al Saiyayin.

-¡¿Especial?! Dijo el Peliplata al no entender a lo que se refería el padre de todos los Ángeles.

-No se a que te refieres si es la única forma, pues esta bien exclamó el Dios Saiyayin.

-Muy bien señor solo deme unos minutos dijo el Gran Sacerdote mientras hacía aparecer su báculo para comunicarse con ciertas Ángeles.

-Aquí el gran sacerdote, necesitó su presencia al igual que sus dioses de la destrucción en estos momentos decía Daishinkan a través desde el centro de su báculo.

-Como usted diga, Así será eran unas voces que se escuchaban a través desde su báculo del gran sacerdote, Goku que se encontraba viendo todo lo acontecido desde su trono.

-Muy bien señor en segundo estarán aquí dijo Daishinkan al Peliplata que dio una sonrisa, - Segundo después el báculo del gran sacerdote empezó a iluminarse a lo que este observo para ver de que se trataba.

-Cuando usted guste se escuchaban unas voces a través del báculo, a lo que este extendió sus manos para hacer aparecer a los dioses del universo 6 y 11.

-Gracias por su presencia dijo Daishinkan mientras observaba a los presentes que se encontraba de rodillas, las ángeles al llegar vieron al Peliplata que se encontraba en su trono para después darles una sonrisa a las ángeles, a la que estas le respondieron una tierna sonrisa pero se podía notar que estaban algo rojas al ver sus ojos plateados que brillaban de una manera espectacular, haciendo que se pierdan en sus ojos por un breve momento.

-Para necesita nuestras presencia pregunto Champa que se encontraba de rodillas.

-Bueno para hacer sincero, habrá un cambio de ángeles les dijo Daishikan a los recién llegados, haciendo sacar de sus pensamientos a las ángeles.

—¡¡¿UN CAMBIO DE ÁNGELES?!! dijeron todos a coro sorprendidos al escuchar lo que dijo el gran sacerdote.

—¿Un cambio? —dijo Vermouth sorprendido de lo que escucho

—Pero padre que pasara con nosotras está vez —dijo Vados a su padre.

-Si así es, tengo una misión para ustedes le dijo Daishinkan a los presentes.

-¡¿Misión?! Dijo Marcarita sorprendida de lo que escuchaba, - Pero Señor ¿Que pasara con nosotros? esta vez pregunto Champa.

-de eso no se preocupen, Serán ascendidos a nuevos Ángeles les, respondió Daishinkan a los presentes que aún se encontraba sorprendidos de lo que escucharon.

A lo que Daishinkan Con sus dedos los hace chasquear haciendo aparecer dos Ángeles con algo parecido a sus antiguas maestras con la única diferencia que ellos eran hombres.

Todos al ver a los nuevos Ángeles estaban realmente sorprendidos, el peliplata al observar todo lo acontecido estaba asombrado de ver a los nuevos ángeles.

Los ángeles a ver a Peliplata dieron una reverencia de respeto, Es un gusto conocerlo Señor dijeron los dos ángeles a coro al Peliplata.

-Hola es un gusto conocerlos dijo el Peliplata con una gran sonrisa desde su trono, para luego cambiar a su mirada seria.

-Muy bien señores, tienen alguna objeción pregunto el gran sacerdote a los Hakaishines, quienes tenían más de una objeción pero decidieron guardar silencio ya que se trataba del Gran Sacerdote el padre de todos los ángeles.

-No Mi Señor dijeron a coro los Hakaishines al gran sacerdote, - Si ya esta todo aclarado se pueden retirar exclamó Daishinkan mientras alzaba sus manos haciéndolos desaparecer del palacio junto a sus nuevos ángeles.

-Padre que misión es la ¿Que tienes para nosotros? Pregunto Vados a su padre, - Si es por eso, ó es por nuestro trabajo esta vez dijo Marcarita a su padre.

-No hijas no es por eso, su trabajo como ángeles es admirable y al tratarse de ustedes de se de las ángeles más fuertes decidí darles un trabajo que se que les va encantar dijo Daishikan con una sonrisa ya que sabía cual iba a ser su actitud después de que les diga su nuevo trabajo.

-bueno su trabajo es...a partir de ahora serán las guardaespaldas del Gran Goku-Sama les dijo Daishinkan a a sus hijas a lo que estás al escuchar tal noticia no sabían que decir.

-Quieres decir que seremos sus Guardaespaldas personal preguntaron las dos bellas Ángeles.

-Así es, pero demos prisa ya que el señor Gokú tiene pensado salir dijo Daishinkan mientras se acercaba al dios.

-Goku-Sama quiero presentarle su escolta personal dijo Daishinkan mientras el peliplata veía a las angeles.

-¡¿Que son ellas?! Dijo el Saiyayin con asombroso para luego dar una sonrisa de felicidad ya que le agradaron las Ángeles ó al menos eso es lo que él pensaba.

-Oh, ya veo dijo el Peliplata poniéndose se pie de su trono.

-Muy bien Ángeles ya saben cual es su misión les digo Daishinkan a sus, hijas a lo que estás asienten con la cabeza de afirmación.

A lo que estas salen de Palacio junto el saiyayin muy felices los 3, - nos vemos Daishinkan dijo el Peliplata mientras era transportado junto con sus nuevas guardaespaldas del saiyayin que se apegaba más al peliplata para sentir ese calor que solo desprendía el, a lo que Daishinkan dio una sonrisa al saber que esto iba a pasar.

 _UBICACCION: LUGAR DESCONOCIDO._

En los fines en donde se encontraban los universos desaparecidos por Zeno-Sama hace años, en donde solo reinaba la oscuridad, y se podía ver el cielo que era cubierto por un color rojiso, dentro lo que aparentaba ser un palacio se encontraba una persona la cual se encontraba viendo lo todo acontecido desde lo que aparentaba ser una bala cristal.

—Disfruta tus últimos años saiyayin, muy pronto estaré de vuelta —dijo pacíficamente una voz gruesa desde la oscuridad.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.**


	7. 06: La Llegada Al Planeta Tierra

_Ubicación: Planeta Tierra / Universo 7._

 **Cuatro Horas Antes De La Llegada De Goku A La Tierra...**

En una pequeña isla en donde hay una pequeña casa alejada de la sociedad, que era más conocida como _KaMeHouse_ el lugar en donde habita uno de los mejores maestro del planeta.

—Tan temprano y ya estas entrenando Krilin —le preguntó su maestro, tomándole un sorbo a su café.

—Así es maestro, después de lo que paso con Picoro, no pienso permitir que vuelva a pasar algo similar —respondió Krilin—. Además, él aún sigue con vida.

—Ya veo —dijo, observando como las olas del mar se movían bruscamente.

La concentración que tenía puesta en el poder que expulsaba su alumno, fue interrumpida por el ruido del motor de una nave acercándose a su isla.

—¿Eh? ¿pero quien será? —se preguntó así mismo.

-¡Pero si es bulma! - dijo Krilin emocionado de ver de nuevo a su amiga después de un largo tiempo.

Al descender al suelo la nave, dejo ver a una joven que aparentaba entre sus 20 ó 25 años.

—Oh, pero si es bulma. Hace tiempo que nos vemos —vociferó Roshi con una sonrisa tenue.

—¡Bulma! —exclamó Krilin sonriendo.

—Hola muchachos. ¡Que tal! —saludo ella, presionando un botón en su nave, para guardar su nave (ahora hecha una cápsula) en su estuche de cápsulas.

—¡Como se les ocurre decir eso!, si no vengo yo misma, no se toman la molestia de ir a visitarme —habló molesta la joven.

Sus palabras habían estrecido a a los hombres, que la veian con terror. Pero dejando eso de lado, Krilin fue el primero en hablar:

—Por cierto bulma, ¿Donde esta Yamcha?

Su pregunta había molestando a la jóven, quien decidió ignorar su pregunta, y contestar con odio y rencor en su voz.

—¡¡Aaah!! ¡Yamcha! ¡¡No me lo recuerdes, y no me interesa en donde este!! —dijo, apretando fuertemente bata blanca que traía puesta—¡No se preocupen, la pasaremos bien sin él!

La respuesta de la científica había causado confusión en los presentes. ¿por que tanto odió? ¿Qué es lo que había pasado?

—Por cierto, les traje un pequeño regalo —habló Bulma, sacándolos de sus pensamientos.

—No tenías porque molestarte —dijo Roshi, acercando su mano lentamente al trasero de Bulma.

Tan pronto como la científica sintio como la mano del ermitaño se posó en su retaguardia, soltó un qquejido, que no bastó en convertirlo en uno enojo.

—Usted no ha cambiado —habló Bulma, soltandole un golpe en la sien del viejo.

 **Mientras tanto en la órbita del planeta...**

Se podía observar cómo una nave se acercaba, que su forma de dicha nave es esférica dentro de ella iba un hombre en cual estaba esperando su aterrizaje al planeta.

—Kakarotto —murmuró el hombre, despertando de su letargo sueño.

Al aterrizar la nave cerca de unas montañas en el cual se encontraba un hombre que estaba alimentado a sus animales.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?, ¿¡...un meteorito¡? ¿¡Un Ovni!? - se preguntó hombre que se encontraba alimentando a su animales.

Al aterrizar la nave se empezaba abrir dejando ver a un hombre que portaba una armadura, y tiene una cola de mono.

-Era verdad, los habitantes de este siguen vivos...ese imbécil de Kakarotto - dijo el recién llegado, que no era otro que el hermano mayor de Goku, Radiz un saiyayin de clase baja.

-...No...pues...no es un meteorito... - dijo el hombre viendo que enorme agujero que dejó la nave.

El hombre al ver que una persona empezaba a levitar en el aire dejándolo sorprendió y con miedo algo de verlo.

-¡¡AAAH!! ¿¡Q-Quien eres tu!? - dijo el hombre apuntándole con una escopeta al saiyayin.

Radiz al ver al hombre su rastreador empezó a detectar el nivel de poder de aquel hombre, - Su fuerza de combate es solo de cinco menuda basura - dijo Radiz acercándose al hombre.

-¡¡No te acerques!! ¡¡Te mataré!! - exclamó el hombre disparándole directo al rostro del saiyayin, quien este la detuvo con su mano desnuda, regresandole la bala al hombre matándolo al instante.

-Que tonta es la gente de esta raza - dijo Radiz, que observaba sus alrededores, a lo que su rastreador empieza detectar un poder.

-Hay alguien con una gran fuerza...distinta de 4880 ¿¡Será Kakarotto¡? - dijo para sí mismo yendo hacia donde se encontraba dicho poder.

-¿¡Qué será eso!? ¡¡Se acerca una fuerza extraordinaria!! - dijo un hombre de piel verde que portaba una, era Picoro la encarnación de su padre Picoro Daimacu.

-Bah...no es Kakarotto - dijo Radiz al ver que no era quien buscaba.

-¿Quien eres tu? ¡¿Qué quieres de mi?! - dijo Picoro sorprendido al sentir su poder que no se comparaba al suyo.

-...De ti nada - le dijo Radiz, analizando a Picoro.

-Entonces ¿¡Para qué has venido!? ¿!Acaso quieres morir!? - preguntó el Namekiano.

-Ju-Ju-Ju...tienes buena pinta, vaya tu poder de combate es de 322, no esperaba encontrar algo parecido por aquí - dijo el saiyayin burlándose del poder de pelea del Namekiano.

-Sin embargo aún no está al mi altura - dijo Radiz al ver que solo era pérdida de tiempo para el.

-¿¡Cómo dices!? ¿Sabes con quién estás hablando? - dijo Picoro enojado de que lo subestimaron.

—Me da igual —dijo Raditz con una sonrisa burlona.

Picoro al ver que lo subestima le lanzo una esfera de energía al saiyayin, quien este no tuvo la intención de esquivarlo, formando una gran cortina de humo.

—Que técnica tan tonta... lo único que haces es levantar el polvo - dijo el saiyayin, dejando sorprendido al Namekiano y con terror absoluto ya que no se podía mover del lugar en donde se encuentra.

-¿Ya me toca ami?...pues voy a darte una pequeña lección - dijo Radiz, para empezar a formar una esfera de energía en su mano, pero se detuvo en seco a notar que su rastreador detectaba otros niveles de poder.

-Hay otras lecturas de poder por aquí - dijo Radiz volteando su mirada hacia el horizonte donde se encontraban dicha lecturas.

-No es tan grande...iré averiguar si ¡Esta vez es Kakarotto! - dijo el saiyayin empezando a volar, dejando confundido al Namekusei, y aliviado al no recibir su ataque.

-Haaaa - dijo Picoro cayendo de rodillas al suelo aún atónito del poder del saiyayin.

-Yo... he comenzado a temblar, no podria moverme - dijo el Namekiano comenzando a sudar a mares.

 **De Regreso En Kame House...**

Los presentes se encontraban platicando y recordando sus aventuras que han tenido desde que se conocieron.

-Fueron Buenos momentos - dijo Krilin recordando sus momentos, en lo que empieza a abrir la caja dispuestos a comer un dulce, pero antes de introducirselo a su boca se detuvieron en seco, al sentir un poder sumamente poderoso.

Se pudo observar como Krilin dejo caer al suelo el dulce, dejando sorprendidos a los presentes.

-¿Que te pasa Krilin? ¿Acaso no te gustaron? - le preguntó la Peli Azul.

-¿No puede sentirlo Maestro? - le dijo Krilin.

-Siento...un poder...pero que muy fuerte - les dijo Krilin dejando sorprendidos a los demás.

-¿Qué? - dijo la Peli Azul sorprendida de lo escuchaba.

-¿¡...Que...Sera!? - dijo el Maestro Roshi, reafirmando lo que su alumno decia.

-¿Se tratara de Picoro? - pregunto Bulma.

-No lo creo el Ki' de Picoro está lejos de donde se encuentra ese Ki' - les dijo el Maestro Roshi.

-Es verdad maestro - le respondió Krilin.

-Es verdad Maestros, se dirige hacia donde se encuentra Tenshinhan - dijo Krilin preparándose para ir donde se encontraba dicho poder.

-¿Tienes pensado Ir? - pregunto Bulma.

-Así es...no importa lo que pase después de lo que paso con Picoro no pienso dejar que vuelva a pasar los mismo - dijo Krilin.

-Muy bién Krilin...pero si ves que peligroso vuelve para planear una estrategia - le dijo su a maestro, quien este le respondió con una sonrisa afirmando que entendió así partiendo de la isla.

 **Mientras Tanto En Las Montañas...**

-¿Chaos sientes ese poderoso Ki'? - le preguntó Tenshinhan.

-Si Ten...D-De...quien se tratara - le preguntó Chaos.

-No lose Chaos, pero sera, mejor que nos Preparemos porque ahí viene - le respondió Tenshinhan.

En esos momentos aparece al saiyayin en frente de ellos, - Ningúno de los dos es Kakarotto, que desperdicio - les, dijo Radiz analizando a los presentes.

-¿Quien eres tu? ¿Que lo que deseas aquí? - le preguntó Tenshinhan al saiyayin esperando la respuesta del saiyayin.

-No tiene caso perder mi tiempo contigo, tu poder no supera las 500 unidades - dijo Radiz burlándose de los presentes.

-¡Que dijiste!, quieres ver de que voy capaz - le dijo Tenshinhan con enfado.

-No durarías conmigo ni un segundo - le dijo Radiz.

-Eso estará por verse - exclamó Tenshinhan quitándose su playera que traía puesta.

En esos momentos aparecer Krilin defendiendo al suelo, dejando sorprendidos a los presentes.

-¡Ah! ¡Eres tu Krilin! - dijo Chaos contento de verlo de nuevo.

-Veo que ya te diste cuenta Krilin - dijo Tenshinhan a Krilin sin dejar de ver al saiyayin.

-Asi es...veo que en esta ocasión la vamos a tener difícil - dijo Krilin dirigiéndole a mirada a Radiz.

-Más basura por recoger - exclamó Radiz en tono burlón.

-¿Quien eres? ¿Que es lo que quieres aquí? - le preguntaban Krilin al saiyayin.

-¿Que en este planeta no se saben mejores palabras que esas? - les dijo Radiz a los presentes.

-Ya veo como va a terminar esto - exclamó Tenshinhan, pero en ese momento se pudo sentir una presencia más se acercaba al lugar.

-¡Eres tu Yamcha! - dijo un Krilin emocionado de verlo de nuevo.

-Veo que llegue en el momento preciso - dijo Yamcha acercándose a sus amigos.

-No importa cuantos terrícolas vengan a atacarme, el resultado sera el mismo - dijo Radiz a los presentes burlándose de ellos.

-Eso no es lo que creó yo - dijo Krilin preparándose para ir los tres al mismo tiempo al saiyayin.

-Chaos...sera mejor te vallas a Kame House, vas a estar mejor con el Maestro Roshi en estos momentos es un lugar seguro, algo me dice que esta pelea no sera nada fácil - le dijo Tenshinhan a Chaos.

-¿Qué? Por que dices eso, yo también quiero combatir - le respondió Chaos.

-Es mejor que te vallas Chaos, si no logramos ganarle, no tendremos otra opción que escapar - le dijo Krilin a Chaos para que este aceptara ir a Kame House.

-Esta bien...los estaré esperando - dijo Chaos partiendo hacia Kame House.

-De ese Insecto me puedo, ocupar mas tarde - dijo Radiz.

-les haré pasar un infierno ¡Malditos Terrícolas! - les dijo Radiz a los, presentes.

-Eso no voy a permitir - exclamó Krilin, así yendo a atacar los tres al saiyayin, quien esquivaba sus golpes sin dificultad.

-¡¿Que eso es todo lo que tienen?! - dijo Radiz en un tono burlón.

-¡Maldición es muy rápido! - dijo un Krilin sorprendido de la velocidad de saiyayin.

-¿Si eso es todo lo que tienen?, entonces es mi turno de atacar - dijo el saiyayin yendo a atacarlos.

El unos breves momentos Radiz, ataca primero a Yamcha y a Tenshinhan con un doble patada mandándolos a volar hacia rocas.

-Noo...Yamcha, Tenshinhan - dijo Krilin preocupado por sus amigos, así yendo en contra del saiyayin.

-No te lo permitiré, Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha - exclamó Krilin lanzándole su mejor ataque al saiyayin que ni siquiera tuvo la necesidad de moverse de su lugar.

Al dispersarse el humo se pudo observar como el saiyayin se encontraba sin un rasguñó.

-Jajaja, eso es todo lo que tienes - dijo Radiz en un tono burlón.

Krilin a ver que su mejor ataque no le hizo ni cosquillas se sintió presionado, - ¡Maldición no le hizo nada mi ataque!.

En esos momentos salen Yamcha y Tenshinhan de las rocas pero se dan cuenta de que alguien mas viene al campo de batalla.

-Crees que sea el - le preguntó Yamcha a Tenshinhan.

-Si, es el este no es un buen momento para que Picoro haga de las suyas - exclamó Tenshinhan.

En esos momento en el cielo aparece Picoro, - ¡así que aquí estaban! - dijo Picoro viendo a todos los que se encontraban ahí.

-¡Picoro! - dijo Krilin sorprendido de verlo.

-Tu otra vez, me ahorraste de que fuera por ti...muy bien ahora si están todos, ya nadie más va a venir - dijo Radiz en tono burlón.

-Será mejor que guardés silencio - le dijo Picoro a Radiz.

-¿Que es lo que quieres Picoro? - le preguntó Tenshinhan.

-Primero acabar con ese maldito que se atrevió a humillarme, después acabar con todos ustedes - les dijo Picoro a los presentes dejándolos sorprendidos.

-Eso si que no lo permitiéremos - le dijo Yamcha.

-¿Estas diciendo que formemos equipo? ¡Contigo! - le preguntó Krilin.

-No creas que me agrada la idea de hacer equipo con ustedes...pero es la única forma de acabar con ese maldito mounstro - les dijo el Namekiano a los presentes.

-¡Es un ultima alternativa! - exclamó Tenshinhan, hací los cuatro posicionándose para ir a atacar al saiyayin.

Así los cuatros yendo a atacar al saiyayin, que presionaban al saiyayin pero aún sin hacerle algún daño.

-Ya me harte de su incidencia estúpidos - exclamó Radiz preparado un ataque lanzándoselos a Tenshinhan y Yamcha que no tuvieron tiempo para esquivarlo.

-Noo, que les hiciste maldito - dijo Krilin enojado.

-Sera mejor que te preocupes por ti no por ellos - le dijo Picoro a Krilin.

Así los dos atacando a Radiz que la pelea por unos breves momentos a favor de ellos.

 **Mientras Tanto En Las Afueras Del Planeta.**

En las afueras del planeta se encontraban El Peli Plata junto a sus Ángeles que recién habían llegado.

-¿Y que hacemos en el universo 7? Goku-Sama - le preguntó Vados.

-Bueno verán siempre quise visitar este planeta, ya que cuando era recién había nacido fui enviado a este planeta - les dijo el peli Plata.

-¿Quiere decir que usted fue enviado a este planeta? - le preguntó Marcarita.

-Asi es...creo que esta es la oportunidad de conocer este planeta - les dijo el Peli Plata.

Las bellas Ángeles al escuchar lo que dijo el Peli Plata se sorprendieron ya que ellas no sabían eso del Peli Plata.

-Bueno creo que no saben... esa parte de la historia, se las diré - les dijo el Peli Plata.

Así contándoles de como fue enviado por su raza desde su nacimiento, las Ángeles sorprendidas de lo que les contó el saiyayin.

-Entonces quiere decir, que usted fue enviado por su raza, y después el gran sacerdote fue por usted - le dijo Marcarita.

-Asi es, creo que soy el primer Dios que pasa de mortal a dios supremo - dijo el saiyayin con diversión.

-Debo admitir que usted es único, Goku-Sama - le dijo Vados al Peli Plata, quien no podía dejar de verlo.

-Oigan, ahora que vamos a estar junto pueden dejar el prefijo de "Sama", si gustan pueden decirme solo Goku - les dijo el Peli Plata a las Ángeles dejándolas asombradas de lo que escuchaban.

-Nos gustaría, pero eso sería como faltarle al respeto a su puesto como Rey del Todo - le dijo Vados con una sonrisas.

-Bueno que les parece, que solo cuando estemos a solas me pueden decir así - les dijo el saiyayin a las ángeles con una sonrisa, que se podía observar como sus ojos le brillaban, que las ángeles por unos breves momentos se perdieron en ellos.

Los dioses al aparecer en los cielos del planeta se sorprendieron por lo bello que era, ya que apreciaron en un bosque en el cual era perfecto, se podía escuchar el canto de los pájaros, el agua cristalina que pasaba por el río, el pastizal verde que hacia juego con los arboles y los frutos de los arboles.

-Valla, que planeta tan bello ¿No, lo creen? - les pregunto el peli Plata.

-Si, uno de los pocos planetas en un buen cuidado - dijo Vados.

-¡Hermoso! - exclamó Marcarita, pero en esos momentos su báculo se empezó a iluminarse, quien esta observó de que se trataba.

-¡Oh! Al parecer llegamos en un mal momento - exclamó Marcarita mientras con su báculo les mostraba un holograma al saiyayin.

El peli Plata que observaba todo desde el báculo de Marcarita se sorprendido, no por la pelea si no porque aquel sujeto que portaba una armadura, también tenia una cola de mono, como la que el tiene.

-Vallamos a ver - dijo el Peli Plata para que en cuestión de segundos aparecieran arriba de ellos ya que nadie se percataría de su presencia , que podían observar todo de mejor manera.

De Regreso En La Pelea...

-¡Ma-Maldito! - Exclamó Krilin.

-Ya me canse de ustedes - dijo Radiz, saliendo a toda velocidad en dirección a hacia ellos, así en cuestión de minutos apareció enfrente de ellos, dándole una fuerte patada a los dos mandándolos a volar hacia unas rocas.

-¡Miserable! - exclamo el Namekiano enojado yendo a atacar saiyayin.

-Deja de estorbar insecto - exclamó Radiz atacando a Picoro, arrancándole su brazo, para que después lo mande hacia unas rocas.

-¡Picoro! - exclamó Krilin.

-Me las vas pagar, Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Haa - exclamo Krilin lanzando su más poderoso ataqué, al saiyayin recibiendo el ataque.

Después de unos momentos se pudo observar como el saiyayin salia de de la cortina de humo que causo el ataque, que se pudo ver que una pequeña parte de su armadura estaba rota.

-Esta vez si le pusiste empeño - dijo un Radiz enojado, así atacando a Krilin dándole una fuerte patada.

-Llego su fin terrícolas, si Kakarotto no destruyó este planeta yo lo haré - dijo Radiz.

-Ma-Maldito - exclamó Krilin, quien a duras penas se podía por de pie.

-No te dejare que hagas esto - le dijo poniéndose, para hacer su pose para volver a lanzar su ataque.

Este al estar de pie, empieza a recitar una frase muy poco conocida para los peleadores de aquel planeta.

-Ka-Me... dijo mientras una luz intensa se empezaba a formar en sus manos.

-Otra vez lo piensas hacer ...no crees que ya es suficiente de esta técnica - dijo el saiyayin burlándose de su oponente.

-Ha-Me... No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya miserable - dijo Krilin formando una gran energía de luz.

-Haaa... - exclamó lanzándole el ataque directo a Radiz que ni siquiera se molesto en moverse.

Al momento de lanzarlo se puño notar como una gran luz salio disparada de sus mano, al hacer contacto con el humanoide se pudo notar una gran explosión por todo el lugar.

Aquel hombre al recibir aquel ataque se podía escuchar como reía maliciosamente, - Jajaja, eso es todo lo que tienes - dijo Radiz.

Te mostraré lo que es un verdadero ataque - exclamó el saiyayin, haciendo aparecer una esfera de energía en la palma de su mano, lanzándose a Krilin recibiendo el ataque.

-¡No...esquivalo! - gritaron Yamcha y Tenshinhan a coro que se encontraban cerca del lugar tirados en el suelo.

Al momento de hacer explosión con el cuerpo de Krillin se pudo notar una gran cantidad de humo como si de una bomba nuclear se tratara, al dispersarse el humo se pudo notar, que Krilin en encontraba tirado en el suelo, que apenas podía estar consciente.

-Al parecer resististe un ataque mio te felicito, pero en el próximo dudo que lo logres - le dijo Raditz.

-¡Ma-Maldicion!, dudo que pueda hacer otro Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha, este sujeto me va a,matar - dijo Krillin que se encontraba tirado en el suelo con grandes heridas después de recibir el ataque.

-Esto se acabó terrícolas - dijo Raditz empezando a cargar su ataque más poderoso.

 **Mientras Tanto en los cielos...**

El silencio sepulcral que había en el oscuro espacio, fue interrumpido por una de las guardaespaldas del rey.

—Ya no tienen oportunidad —habló Vados, dando su análisis sobre el combate.

—La pregunta es; ¿cuánto tiempo podrán resistir más? —cuestionó Marcarita.

—No lo sé. Pero esto ya se esta saliendo de las manos —murmuró Gokú tratando de conservar la calma.

Si había algo que odiara tanto era que la gente más poderosa, abusara de los más débiles.

—¿Que tiene pasado hacer? —inquirió la mayor de los ángeles.

—No me diga que... —murmuró Vados.

—¿Saben? De vez de encuando hay que estirar los músculos. Hace mal estar sentado, y no hacer nada —dijo por último antes de desaparecer de lugar, y dejar que se volviaera escuchar ese silencio en el espacio.

 **De Regreso En La Pelea...**

—¡Desaparezcan malditos terrícolas! —vocifero Raditz, lanzando su más poderoso ataque que al parecer impacto en ellos. el saiyayin al ver la explosión dio una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la explosión.

Al dispersarse el humo se podía notar al Peli Plata que detuvo su ataque con la mano, quien lo tenía en la palma de su mano para segundos después hacerlo desaparecer.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.**

 _Hola, antes que nada. Debo decir que está historia, será rusubida, (claro con ciertos cambios) que de una u otra forma serán para bien. También puede que aumenté o disminuya el harem de Gokú, como sea por el momento tengo una lista **provisional** del harem de Gokú:_ _ **Vados, Marcarita, Kus, Nean, Makora,**_ **Ciris, Towa, Putine,** **Hela,** **Heles.**

 _Y_ _ **esa** e **s mi lista temporal, como dije, puede que la lista aumente o disminuya dependiendo de sus decisiones, dejen su opinión al final del capitulo, si ustedes quieren claro, si no lo hacen pues eso me da entender que están de acuerdo o les importa un** cacahuate **, ok**_ no xd.

 _Únicamente por el momento en el harem será de puras diosas. Así como lo leen, para todos aquellos que no conozca el nombre de algunas de ellas. La mayoría de ellas son capaz de rivalizar con un dios de la destrucción, o más fuerte. Con el transcurso de la historia se hablara de la relación de ellas con el rey del todo (Gokú)._ Y sobre todo de las últimas (Towa, Putine, Hela) la relación con ellas será "complicado" pero interesante.

Bueno, hasta aquí lo dejo todo. Ya saben que hacer, cualquier duda, sugerencia o algún dato que pase por alto, no olviden dejarlo en los reviews o en un mensaje privado.

Aquí me despidió yo, Zomero y nos leemos luego. ¡Chao!


End file.
